Sisters
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Sequel to TCBHA. 20 years after Bella and Edwards wedding, this story looks at how the 2 girls cope with the troubles that life throws at them.IF U HAVENT READ THE FIRST ONE. READ THAT FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Yaaaay. Hello everyone again.i promised a new story so here you go. If you havent read the first one "This cant be happenening!" Then click on my name on here and find it on my stories. this one wont make a bit of sense if you dont read that one first. Go on. GO!  
**

**Right, i few things that you should know about the 2 girls before you read this:**

**They are 17 forever. they stopped aging once they were 17 so everyone in school with them thinks they are twins.  
They can do everything that humans can do like eat and sleep (Gonna have some fun with that later) but they also need to do everything that vampires do hunt and stuff.  
They can also do everything that a vampire can- run really fast, hightened scences stuff like that.**

**Well i think that is every thing you need to know. You would have probaly guessed half that by now anyway, but just to make it a bit easier. Right im going to leave you too it now. I dont own anything twilight related. gutted, i know. they all belong to the wonderful SM.  
Enjoy. **

Naomi's POV

"Elizabeth! Hurry up. If we are late for this I swear I am going to kill you." I shouted into her bedroom. Tonight was our music final. We had to go down to school and perform a song in front of the whole school.

"Naomi, its fine. We have a hour before it starts." Lizzie said opening her door slightly to look at me.

"Yes, but we need to get everything down there before it starts." I walked into my sisters room. My sister and I were "twins". Well that's what everyone thought. Because we were half vampire half human we did get older up until the age of 17, after that we sort of stopped. I was technically 26 but I looked like a 17 year old Lizzie was the same, but she is younger than me she was 20 but looked like a 17 year old.

Elizabeth was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt with black and spades and clubs on.

"What shoes do you think I should wear?" she said holding up 2 pairs of shoes. One was black with a heel and the other ones were simple black flat shoes.

"Well, your on stage playing guitar so I don't know if heels are a good idea. I like the flat one's with that outfit anyway." I said taking the heeled shoes off her and throwing them back in her closet.

"Are you wearing that?" she asked me gesturing to my clothes.

"Yea. Babe I'm ready to go." I said.

I had on a pair of black jeans on with a black and white ¾ sleeve top with black flat shoes.

"Fine, let me do my hair and then we can go." Lizzie said.

"Liz, your hair is fine. Leave it down it look's nicer."

We both had hair like my mother, it was dark brown with curls at the bottom.

She picked up her purse and followed me down the stairs.

"Dad, can we borrow the Volvo to go to school?" I asked as we got into the living room.

"What's the matter with your car?" dad asked me from the sofa.

"Nothing, its just that I cant get guitars, 2 amps and all the leads in the back of my car. Unless uncle Emmett is going to let me borrow the jeep, your Volvo is the only car big enough to get everything in." I said.

I knew that Emmett was In the house and I knew that he was able to hear me.

"You are not touching my car Naomi!" He shouted down from upstairs.

I looked at my dad and smiled.

"Fine, but if you do anything to my car, you are going to pay for it." He said getting up from the sofa.

"Thank you daddy." I kissed him on the cheek before going into the closet and got out our guitars and everything else that we needed for tonight and put them in the back of the car.

It didn't take me long to get everything in the back of the car. I looked at my watch, we had 30 minutes to get to school before the show started.

"Lizzie come on, we seriously have to go now." I shouted into the house.

Lizzie came into the garage and got in the car with me.

Our whole family were coming to the school later. Well I say whole, my dad and aunts and uncles were coming. My grandparents and mom weren't coming because the concert was students only, plus there was a party for everyone at the end of the night and I don't think that our mom would blend in as well as dad and the others did.

As soon as we both in the car and I knew that all out equipment was in the back, we headed off to school.

It didn't take us long to get to school, only about 2 minutes. As soon as we got there we got out of the car and grabbed every thing that we were going to need. It wasn't difficult to get everything out of the car in one go instead of us going back and forth for the next 10 minutes. We got all the equipment in to the hall where were would be performing. Everyone who was in out music classes was here. Everyone had to do some sort of performance tonight, be it a solo piece, group or their own compositions. Me and Lizzie decided to go a group one because we both performed better when we were playing together. One of the girls that was in the hall watched us as we walked in and put out guitars down. We all knew what she was doing tonight as she had told everyone in the whole school. She was going to play "Requiem of a dream" on violin. I have to say this girl was a bitch! She thought she was so much better than everyone else at everything. Music included. I'm not saying she wasn't a good violinist she was. Its just I was a lot better. Im not a vain person but I know for a fact im better than her. I have been playing instruments since I was 3. I had 23 years experience on her.

"Hey girls. What are you doing tonight?" she came over and asked in a obviously fake voice.

I glanced over my shoulder looking at the guitars and the amps that were resting against the wall.

"It's a song we have been practicing for a while so hopefully we should get a good grade on it. Well Carly, we better go and set up. Are you going to the party later?" I ask trying my best to sound interested.

"Yeah defiantly. Is your brother going?" she asked

When she said brother she meant my dad. It really bugged me that every girl in the school had fantasies about my dad. Yuck!

"You do realise Carly that he is with someone." _With someone as in he is married to my mother._

"What she doesn't know cant hurt her." Carly said as she walked away. I was so tempted to go after her and hit her, but Lizzie grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stage.

"Naomi, will you drop it. She flirts with every guy she meets. She is just a tart." Lizzie said taking her guitar out of the case. I did the same and made sure that it was in tune.

Me and Lizzie had been playing the guitar since we were little. Jasper taught me when I was 5 and he started teaching Lizzie when she was about 4 so we were pretty good.

I glanced over at the clock that was on the wall in the hall we had 10 minutes now before the show started. Students were started to come into the hall now, as well as out music teacher.

Mr Michael's came over and gathered all our music class into a group.

"Right everyone. Tonight you are going to be marked on your performance and how well you play. You will be recorded as well so that we don't have to grade you tonight. You will get your final grades next week. Good luck everyone." And with that he walked away.

Everyone started to get in order that they were going to perform. Me and Lizzie were the last ones to go on so we stood at the back and until it was our turn to go on.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

The concert was only about a hour long it wasn't long before me and Lizzie were going on stage. The girl before us finished her performance then we were called onto the stage.

We were going to be playing "Run don't walk" by Hey Monday. We had been practicing this for ages we knew it by heart.

As we stepped onto the stage I we saw dad and everyone else standing in the middle of the crowd cheering us on.

The lights went down so that I could no longer see the people in the crowd.

Here we go. (**A/N- Bold writing- Elizabeth,**_ Italic- Naomi,__** Bold Italic-Both).**_

**I am restless, and I keep trembling****  
****Everyone watch me as I descend****  
****Into a feeling that's overwhelming me****  
****I finally stopped, stopped making sense**

_**I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help**_

_**Run don't walk the sky is falling through**__**  
**__**Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused**__**  
**__**I'm lost, I'm lost with you**__**  
**__**I don't care where we are, or where were headed to**__**  
**__**But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you**_

_Your mouth keeps moving__  
__But I've lost focus now__  
__Clock keeps ticking, times running out__  
__Where were headed there is no heading back__  
__Tripped and ugly I'm losing ground__  
_  
_**I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help**_

_**Run don't walk the sky is falling through**__**  
**__**Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused**__**  
**__**I'm lost, I'm lost with you**__**  
**__**I don't care where we are, or where were headed to**__**  
**__**But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you**__**  
**_  
**For the record, when I'm with you****  
****Things are looking better for once****  
****Everything is brighter than the darkness before you****  
**_  
__Run don't walk the sky is falling through__  
__Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused__  
__I'm lost, I'm lost with you__  
__**  
**__**Run don't walk the sky is falling through**__**  
**__**Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused**__**  
**__**I'm lost, I'm lost with you**__**  
**__**I don't care where we are, or where were headed to**__**  
**__**But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you**_

The song finished and the crowd clapped and applauded us. I took my sisters hand and we bowed together.

As we were the last act on as soon as we had finished everyone started to leave the hall. Our family stayed behind to talk to us.

"Well done girls, you were amazing." Emmett said as he came up to us and hugged us both.

"Thanks. We have to take things back to the house before we go to the party." I said as I picked up our things only for them to be taken off us by our uncles.

"No, Emmett is going to take things home and you two can go to the party. You deserve to go have fun." Dad said.

"Ok, thanks Emmett. Oh we better go some of our friends are calling you later." We said as we left them behind. Alice and Rose had already gone ahead to the party.

When we got to the party we met up with a few of the girls in out class. They had all done amazingly well tonight. We talked about the show and stuff. We talked for a few hours, making plans to go into town soon to go shopping. Of course, Alice heard the word shopping and came skipping over to our side. To talk about the impending shopping trip.

"Hey Naomi." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see one of the guys in my class. Dean. He was so cute, I did like him quite a bit but nothing had ever happened between us and I don't think it will as we finish school for the summer in about 3 weeks.

"Hey Dean. You were really good tonight. Well done." I said hugging him.

"Thanks, you and Lizzie were amazing too. Do you want to go for a walk out side. Its kinds stuffy in here." He asked.

I just smiled at him agreeing to go for a walk with him. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lizzie looking over Alice's shoulder grinning at me. Alice turned her head then to see what Lizzie was looking at. She smiled and nodded to herself.

"Wow, he's cute." Alice said to Lizzie quiet enough so that only we could hear her.

"Your married." I sang quietly so she would hear me. I walked out of the hall with Dean.

We walked outside for a little while before we stopped out side the English block which was quiet away from where the party was.

We stood there in silence for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"listen, I was wondering are you doing anything this weekend. Because I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or something." He asked me running his hands through his hair.

"ummm. Yeah sure I'm not doing anything. I'd love to go to the movies with you." I told him.

Next thing I knew he kissed me. Well that took me by surprise I was not expecting that. His hands wrapped them selves around my waist as my hands went around my neck. He pulled back and looked at me smiling.

"If you haven't guessed already. I really like you." he told me.

"Yeah I got that. I sort of like you too." I said to him.

He kissed me again, but I pulled back after a few moments.

"Ok, may be we should stop this. We are kind of moving fast here, we haven't even been on a date yet." I told him.

His expression changed rapidly, he looked hurt, angry and frustrated all in one expression.

"I thought you liked me." He asked

"I do, its just that we are moving really fast here and im not comfortable with it going this fast."

He grabbed the tops of my arms and pushed me against the wall. I felt my heart start hammering in my chest.

"Dean let go, your hurting me!" I begged. Well it was a lie, he wasn't hurting my physically but mentally I was a wreck. Images of dark rooms and Victoria ran through my head. The memory of what happened when I was 5 was creeping up on me again. I could feel the vampire half of me taking over from the human side and I was scared about what could happen.

"If you like me as much as you said, then why do you have a problem with me kissing you." he said aggressively tightening his grip on my arms.

"Let go!" I warned him, but he didn't listen. By this time it was to late for either of us to do anything. I could feel my eyes getting darker and darker. I hadn't been hunting in a while and his blood was smelling sweeter and sweeter as each moment past. Before I could gain control of what was happening, I growl ripped through my throat as I sunk my teeth into his flesh on his neck.

**Sorrry, cliffy on the first chapter. dont hate me! Well what did you think. I this is going to be alot harder to write because i actully have to think of a story line now, where as last time i just built on a existing story.  
New story i am expecting lots of reviews tonight. its about half 10 where i am so im getting ready to go to bed. that gives you all night to think of nice things to say here.**

**I know i might have mentioned this before, but me and my friend are making at a dance that we think Emmett would have dnaced like when he was dancing to "Im too sexy" in the last story. So keep a eye out on youtube for that. should be fun.**

**Im going to go now. Reviews are love people. if you love me at all then write something in that little box. **

**Ly all.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxxxx **


	2. Panic

**New . Right, i have only started this story, but i can tell that this story is going to be harder to write than the last 1 so you are going to have to bare with me untill i get the ball rolling. Right, if you havent heard already. Peter Facinellie has a bet on twitter to see if he can get 500,000 followers by friday. if you dont have a twitter account, i recomend that you get on and follow him. if he looses the bet he will loose the back of his Twilight chair. We dont want that to happen:(. last time i checked he had 200,000 followers so he needs lots more. if he does get 500,000 followers then the guy who he is betting against has to dance to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce while holding a sign saying "Twitter me". Oh and he has to wear a yellow poka dot bikini :P.  
If you do make a account then look for me, im on there as well. search XXCazzyXX and you should be able to find me, ive looked and im the only one that come up.  
Right, im going to stop babbeling now. going to let you read the chapter. **

_Naomi's POV_

I sunk my teeth into his neck allowing his blood to run down my throat. I knew I should have hunted before I came, but I didn't need to. I hadn't been thirsty at home, but at the moment, I felt like I hadn't been hunting for weeks. I felt Deans grip on arms loosened a lot and I felt his body go limp. As soon as his arms fell to his side the realisation of what I was doing hit me and I let him go. His limp body fell to the floor.

Oh my god what have I done! I knelt down next to him and checked for a pulse. There was one just a very weak one. I hadn't killed him that was the main thing, but how could I have done this. I had been raised in a houseful of vampires who didn't hunt humans. I didn't understand where the urge to drink human blood come from. I had never had human blood before. I stood up from the body and pulled out my cell phone and dialled 911. I called an ambulance and told them that I had found someone in the school who had been stabbed in the neck with a bottle. They told me that they would be here in a few minutes. I told them exactly where he was because I couldn't stand here anymore, I needed to get away.

I stayed for a while but when I heard the ambulances coming up the street I left. I ran into the school and ran into the closest room that I could find. As it was night time and everyone else was at the party I didn't have to worry about anyone finding me having a panic attack in a classroom. When I closed the door, I backed up until I was in the corner of the room and just broke down. It got harder for me to breath as I started to cry. How could I have done that. What were my parents going to think when they find out what I have done. I brought my legs up to my chest and started to rock back and forth. I was totally unaware of someone coming into the classroom until they were standing next to me.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was this person calling my name.

Jaspers POV. 

After Emmett had come back from the house after taking the girls equipment back home, Edward, Emmett and I headed back to the school where the party was. I saw the girls talking to a few of their friends.

"Hey baby. where have you been?" Alice said from behind me. I hadn't seen her since the show.

"We had to take the girls stuff home save them taking it home later. You ok?" I asked her giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah im good. I thought the girls were really good tonight. I bet you are very proud." Alice said smiling.

I was proud of them. When the girls were growing up we all had different things that we had taught them. Edward had taught them to play the Piano, Emmett taught them to hunt, Alice had taught them to, well shop. Bella taught them basically everything that they would learn in school. Because Lizzie was venomous she couldn't have gone to school like Naomi had just in case she bit somebody, so She stayed home and was home schooled by Bella and Esme. And I had taught them both to play the guitar. Acoustic guitar but the concept was the same with electric guitars as well.

"Yeah, I am proud of them. They were really good." I smiled at her and held her close to my side. We stood there for about 5 minutes before Alice wandered over to where the girls were standing. Apparently they were talking about some shopping trip.

The party continued for a few hours before I noticed that I hadn't seen Naomi for about half hour. Where had she gone?

I walked over to Elizabeth to see if she had seen her.

"Lizzie, do you know where Naomi has gone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she went for a walk with this guy about half hour ago. I don't think she has come back yet though."

"Hold on. Who is this guy that she had gone with?" I asked. We were all very protective of the girls, but Naomi more that Elizabeth because of the whole Victoria thing when she was small.

"Jasper calm down. He's a guy from our class its fine." Lizzie reassured me.

"I trust you Lizzie, but ill feel better when ive found her." I said as I walked away.

I walked around the empty school. I don't know what it was about school in the night, but they were creepy. That is being said by a vampire. Must be creepy.

I couldn't feel any emotions as I walked around the school as there was no one around.

After walking around for about 10 minutes I felt strong emotions coming from one of the classrooms. Anger, fear, sadness, Panic and all other different emotions. It was actually painful to be around it, but I needed to go see who it was. I found the room where the emotions were coming from and opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. Naomi was sitting in the corer of the classroom with her legs up to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Naomi. Naomi what's the matter. Sweetie answer me." I frantically asked her, but she passed out before I could get her to say anything.

Her heart was beating at 100 mph and her breathing was uneven. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward because I didn't know what to do.

I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. He answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward. I need you to come to room 325 now! Naomi is having a panic attack I think but I'm not sure." I said into the phone.

Edward didn't answer me he just hung up the phone.

Shoving my cell phone back in my pocket I picked Naomi up and laid her on the table.

By the time I had done that , Edward was in the room.

"What happened?! How is she like this?" Edward asked leaning over Naomi trying to get her to wake up.

"I don't know. Elizabeth said she went for a walk with this guy, so when I went to look for her I found her like this." I said.

"Ill be back in 5 minutes. Call me if she wakes up. Just try and keep her still." Edward said as he left the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" but calling him was useless as by the time I finished the sentence he was already gone.

Naomi still hadn't woken up and I was starting to get worried I didn't know what to do.

I pulled out my cell phone for the second time in about 10 minutes and called Carlisle.

He answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Carlisle, I think Naomi is having or has had a panic attack. She just sort of clasped when I walked into the room and she hasn't moved for about 15 minutes." I told him getting worried now.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I called him and then he left again. Should I bring her home?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to get everyone else home as well. Call Emmett and tell him to bring the girls home." Carlisle said before hanging up.

I picked Naomi up and carried her around to the parking lot to my car. Once she was in the car she started to stir a little. I strapped her in and called Emmett.

"What's up Jazz?" Emmett asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Emmett, you need to get the girls home now. Ive got Naomi, something happened im not sure what but Carlisle told me to being her home and he asked me to tell you to get the everyone else back to the house. "I said in one breath knowing that he would understand me.

"Is Naomi Ok? What happened? Alice, Rose. Get Lizzie we gota go." He said talking to the girls as well.

"I think she is ok. I don't know what happened. Listen just get home ill see you there." I hung up the phone.

I got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I just wanted to make sure Naomi was ok.

Edward's POV.

I left Jasper to go see if I could find out what had caused my daughter to suffer a panic attack. I walked around the school looking for anything that would help me. When I got outside the scent of fresh blood hit me like a ton of bricks. I followed the scent until I found a team of paramedics kneeling over a boy who was laying on the ground.

I walked over but one of the paramedics stopped me before I could go any further.

"Im sorry mister, but you will have to turn around. We are treating a patient here." He said to me.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned. I looked over the mans shoulder and saw the deep mark in the boys neck. It looked like he had been bitten. Oh no she didn't did she!

"He was attacked by the looks of things. Someone called and said that he had been attacked and someone stabbed him in the neck with a broken bottle." He told me turning his head to look at the boy lying on the floor.

"Well ill just get out of your way." I said as I turned around and walked to the parking lot. I Noticed that everyone else had gone home as only my Volvo that the girls had used earlier was left in the parking lot.

I got in and started to drive home.

Naomi couldn't have done that to that boy could she. Even if she had then she should have been able to let go before he got into that state. That's all I was thinking about when I drove home. By the time I got home everyone was there. I got out of the car and walked into the living room.

"Ok would someone like to explain to me what happened before I loose my mind." I asked everyone who was in the room.

"Dad calm down. We know just as much as you do. Naomi is upstairs with Mom, jasper and grandpa. You should go up and see what is going on because we would all like to know just as much as you." Elizabeth said sitting on the sofa leaning against Alice's side.

I walked straight up the stairs and into Naomi's room.

Naomi was lying on her bed with Bella next to her holding her hand and Carlisle on the other side looking at her. Jasper was in the corner of the room just watching.

I walked over to stand next to Bella. She looked at our daughter with only concern in her eyes.

"Edward. What happened to her? why is she like this." Bella asked me when I was close enough not taking her eyes off Naomi.

" I don't know. we will just have to wait for her to wake up and ask her yourself." I said to her as I stood next to her.

It was only a few seconds later that Naomi started to open her eyes.

"Naomi, sweetheart. Are you ok?" Bella asked frantically.

" so sorry I didn't mean to I just got scared and I panicked." Naomi said just as frantic as Bella.

"Naomi what are you taking about?" Carlisle asked from the other side of the bed.

"What happened at my god I cant believe I did that." Naomi's breathing became shot and shallow.

Before I knew it, Bella was sitting on the bed in front of Naomi with her face in her hands.

"Naomi calm down. Deep breaths. Right. What happened at school?" Bella asked calmly.

Naomi looked at her with tears in her eyes and her breathing slowed down until she was no longer hyperventilating.

"At the party, when I was talking to the girls this guy from my class asked me to go for a walk with him. And I did. We ended up outside talking for a bit. He told me that he liked me and I have to be honest, I like him too. Then he kissed me it was fine until I stopped it. I told him that I did like him, but I didn't want to go to fast with him and then he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I got scared, because all the memories of what I did when I was small and what _She_ did too me went through my head. I got scared and I felt really thirsty, really quickly. When I asked him to let me go he didn't and that just made things worse. Before I could gain control over my self I bit him. The worst thing was that I didn't think anything of it. The only reason I stopped was because he clasped because of how much blood I had taken out of him. As soon as I realised what I had done, I called a ambulance, waited for them to come before I ran into the school and broke down. Im sorry. I cant believe I did it." Naomi finished and started to cry again. Bella pulled her into her body and held her close.

I stood there taking in what my daughter had just told me. She had bitten someone because she was scared. Since she was small she had a issue with the tops of her arms. Evidently that was because that was where Victoria had hurt her the most. She would never let anyone touch them without her screaming. I watched as Naomi cried into Bella's shoulder.

"Shhh Naomi. We will find a way through this, don't worry no one is mad at you." Bella soothes her.

Naomi didn't say anything she just kept crying into Bella's shoulder. Eventually Naomi fell asleep. I hadn't realised how long we had been up here. We had been in her room for about 2 hours. When we knew that she was asleep we all left the room and headed downstairs where we knew that everyone was waiting for us to tell them what had happened.

As soon as everyone in the living room saw us they stood up from where they were sitting.

"Can someone please tell me what happened back there? I'm going crazy here." Emmett was the first one to speak.

Carlisle gestured for everyone to sit back down while he told them what Naomi had said upstairs. Everyone sat in silence and listened intently to what had happened. Lizzie was the first one to speak after Carlisle had finished talking.

"How could he do that. put pressure on her like that." Lizzie got up from the chair that she was sitting on and headed upstairs to see Naomi. Her thoughts were full of anger and rage towards the boy that had done this, but she was also deeply concerned for her sister and was going to do anything to keep her happy. Lizzie is the younger of the 2 girls, but she is very protective over her sister.

Once Lizzie had gone upstairs Carlisle began to speak again.

" I actually need to talk to you all anyway and with what happened with Naomi today I think that now is the best time to do it.  
I think It is about time that we moved on. People are going to start talking if we stay any longer. And now that school is over it would be easier to take you all out of school. People are starting to notice that I'm not getting any older so I think it is time that we moved on" Carlisle said.

I thought through what Carlisle had just said, and it made sense. We had been in this house now for about 5 years so it would be best if we left.

"Do you have any idea where we will be moving too?" Emmett asked.

"Well, ive actually already been offered a job." Carlisle said, but not saying where.

"Where?" I asked.

"London." Carlisle stated.

"London, as in UK London." Alice asked. Starting to bounce up and down on the sofa with the excitement of going to a new country.

"Yes. And I need to get back to them tonight. So what do you think?" Carlisle asked us.

Alice screamed as well as Rose. Well that wasn't a problem.

"London Baby!" Emmett shouted, quoting Joey from friends.

Jasper didn't say anything he just nodded watching his wife bounce up and down on the sofa.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No. Well now that it sorted I think it is a good idea if you tell the girls in the morning." Carlisle said as he left the room and headed to his office. I looked at Bella and smiled.

"England. Well this should be interesting." I said before kissing her.

Lizzie's POV.

After Grandpa had told us about what had happened with Naomi in school I felt so angry. How dare he do that to her! I got so angry that I had to leave the room. I knew that Uncle Jasper wouldn't be in a good mood if I got really angry.

I got up and left the room and headed upstairs. I needed to know if Naomi was ok or at least if she was going to be ok.

I walked over to Naomi's room and knocked on the door.

"Naomi?" I asked as I slowly opened the door.

I looked into Naomi's room. She was lying on her bed fast asleep. Normally when people sleep they looked peaceful, but my sister didn't she looked stressed and scared even when she was sleeping.

I went to leave the room but Naomi must have woken up and seen me.

"Lizzie?" she asked, she sounded like she was on the brink of crying again.

I walked into her room and sat on her bed next to her.

"You ok?" I asked her. she shook her head no.

She moved up on the bed and I lay next to her and held her soon fell asleep again holding my hand. I just hoped that she was going to be ok.

**What did you think? Ha, im stealing the twilight characters and bringing them to the UK, yaaay! i did try something like this last time, but it didnt go too well so im hoping that this one will go better. i do have a story plan in mind so it should be a little easier. there are going to be alot of surprises along the way that i dont think anyone will be expecting. hopefully that will keep you reading.  
You know what to do next my loyal readers, review and let me know what you thought. **

**Ly all.**

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxxxxx **


	3. Moving

**Hello everybody. hows it going? I have now offically finshed my college course so i am free to write as much as i want to now. yaaaay! So here is the next chapter of this story. sorry it is a little short. ive tried to jam everything that i need into about 6 pages of writing. im not good with long chapters. **

**Anyway, im going leave all you lovly people get on with reading this chapter now. Talk to you at the bottom!**

Naomi's POV.

I stayed in my room for a few days. I couldn't bring myself to face my family after what had happened. Lizzie stayed in my room with me and I told her everything that had happened. I knew that my family would forgive me after what had happened but I still had to forgive myself for what I did and I knew that that would take a long time. I had seen my grand fathers face when I told him what had happened. I knew that he would never say it but I could tell how disappointed he was. He had raised my whole family to resist human blood and I then go and bite someone because they frightened me.

Mom had come in and told me that we would be moving soon because grandpa had been offered a new job in a hospital in London. This I was actually pleased about because it would allow me to start fresh. I wouldn't never be able to forget what happened when I was small, but being away from the place that it had happened might help me cope with it more.

I finally decided to go downstairs after being cooped up in my room for a few days. When I went downstairs only mom and grandma were in the living room, everyone else must have been at school. There was only about a week left of school. I knew that I couldn't go back with out having a emotional breakdown again and as we were moving to a new country I don't think it mattered that I missed the last week of school.

Mom saw me when I came down the stairs.

"Morning. How are you feeling today?" she asked as I sat next to her on the sofa.

"Im fine. Im starving though haven't eaten a lot in 3 days." I said. My mom got up from the sofa and brought me a bowl of cereal.

"Mom, im 26 I think I could have gotten a bowl of cereal for myself." I said as I started to eat it.

"I don't care if you are 26. You are still my little girl and I'm going to look after you." mom said as she kissed me on the head.

The rest of the day was taken up with me, mom and grandma starting to pack a few of our things into boxes so that they could be shipped over to the UK. Grandpa was due to start his new job in 3 weeks, so that meant that he had to leave here within a week so that we could get settled in the new house before we started anything. Grandma and grandpa had already bought a house in London. It was something like a 9 bedroom house. I know it sounds ridiculous but we need something like that. I need a room, Lizzie needs a room, mom and dad need a room. You see where im going with this. So a big house is what we need. Mom needed to find a job as well. Since she was 25 when she was changed into a vampire, she couldn't go into school with us so she had to get a job. She is a qualified nurse, but she doesn't feel comfortable about working in a hospital with all the blood around even after 20 years of being around it. She had gone to college a few years ago and studied English, so she could do something with that I suppose.

Grandma and Grandpa had also picked a school that we would be going to. They hadn't decided what years we were going to be in yet.

As the day went on we got about 20 boxes of stuff that could be shipped. Most of them contained DVD's and CD's. Regrettably our guitars had to be packed all 5 of them ( Naomi has 2, Lizzie has 2 and Jasper has 1), clothes that we didn't need for the current time of year and stuff like that.

Grandma didn't give anyone time to relax when they got home from school, she just handed them boxes and told them to go pack stuff from their rooms. Of course Alice had a problem with packing up her clothes, but after grandma had promised that she would have her clothes back within a week she started to pack them up.

The next few days were taken up with the same routine. I got up, I packed, I had lunch, I packed some more, saw everyone when they came home from school, packed again and then went to bed. I was actually looking forward to moving. I had always wanted to go to the UK. I had always wanted to go to the National Eisteddfod in Wales I had always been interested in welsh folk music and just Wales in general.

We also had a small issue with the cars. How were we going to get them over there and what we were going to do with them when we were there. I had talked to grandpa about it and he thought it would be best if we sold them. I was not selling my car. My Austin Martin was my baby and I knew Lizzie would feel the same about her car.

"Naomi, you cant take your car with you. for one reason, they drive on the other side of the road, so you would need to get a right hand drive car and secondly you have to be 17 before you can even learn to drive. I know that you can drive, but it's a whole different set of laws over there" Grandpa had told me when I had asked for the hundredth time if I could keep my car.

"Please, we can get different licences when we get there. I can get a licence for a left hand drive grandpa, don't make me leave my car!" I begged.

"Naomi, Everyone else is giving up their cars, you will have to do the same. You can get a new car when you are there anyway. That is my final word on this." Grandpa said as he left the room. I knew I should have asked my dad, but I knew that he would back grandpa on the car issue.

The next day we all had to write out adverts so that we could sell our cars. We were going to make a ton of money off them and dad said that we could keep the money that we made off them, but that wasn't the point. I didn't wasn't to sell my car! The guy who bought my car had a collection of Austin Martin cars and merchandise so I knew that my car was going to be taken care of.

After selling my car I went up to my room and continued to pack. I knew that no one would be happy about giving their cars up, especially Emmett. He had unhealthy obsession with his jeep.

The days went on and we had packed so much that the house was pretty much empty. On the day that we were leaving, all the luggage that we were going to take with us during the flight were in the porch. We all had about 4 cases each that we would be taking with us, the rest of out clothes were in boxes.

We all got into the cars that we had hired to take us to the air port. I didn't like flying that much, so spending 8 and a half hours on a plane wasn't my idea of fun. When we got to the air port we had to send all out luggage off so that it would go onto the plane, then we had to wait hours before we were actually going to go. I looked at my watched it was 1 in the afternoon then we boarded the plane. Only me and mom had a problem with flying, well I think problem would be a too strong a word it was just unsettling for us. On the plane I sat next to Lizzie while mom and dad sat behind us.

The flight was just over 8 hours long,so that meant it was 9 PM when we landed according to my watch, but Britain was 7 hours in front of the US so it was really 4 in the morning. Stupid time difference.

When we landed in Heathrow airport me and my sister were sleeping on out feet. At baggage claim everyone went to get the cases while me and Lizzie sat on the seats and slept for about 10 minutes then we had to get up and get in the cars. The new house was about a hour away from the airport so as soon as I was in the car I fell asleep instantly. Apparently the majority of al our large furnishing had been brought to the house, but they had all been put in the downstairs rooms. Grandma had brought small duvets in the hand luggage so that when we got to the house, me and Lizzie could sleep better.

I was totally unaware of the car journey the only time I work up even slightly was when Emmett picked me up out of the car and carried me into the house. I was fast asleep when Emmett walked through the door, I didn't know where Emmett put me down, but it was comfy. I felt a duvet cover me and I slept for the rest of the night.

I don't know how long I slept for but I woke up feeling hungry. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. This must have been the living room. Emmett had laid me on one of the sofas. I looked across the room and Lizzie was sleeping on the sofa opposite me still fast asleep. I moved my arm and looked at my watch, it was 12 in the afternoon. I moved from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Grandma was the only one there.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Do we even have any food here?" I asked. When we got here this morning, the house was empty. but I bet people had gone out and found a store and stocked up the cupboards.

"Yes we have food. When we got here your mom and dad went out and found a 24 hour store and bought food." She said as she brought out a box of cereal. I poured the cereal into a bowl and got milk out of the fridge and poured that on top of the cereal. I ate my bowl of cereal, but I was still hungry so I grabbed some bread and put in into the toaster. How much had they done while we were asleep. All the kitchen things were fitted. After I finished my breakfast I went back into the living room and lay back on the sofa and pulled the duvet beck over me.

"There is no way you are still tired. You slept on the plane, in the car and you slept all night." Emmett said as he walked in through the door.

"Hey you don't sleep. You have never or will ever suffer from jet lag. It's a bitch" I said as I laid my head back down.

"Your seriously that tired?" Emmett asked as he sat next to my feet on the sofa. I moved my legs and rested them on his lap.

"Yes im really that tired. At least I've woken up once. She hasn't moved since last night. She could be dead she has been so still." I said closing my eyes again.

"Im telling you, she isn't dead" Emmett said while rubbing my feet slightly.

I fell asleep again.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ***

When I woke the next time, it was 7 in the evening. I was wide awake now, I had been asleep for 15 hours and now I was awake in the night. I got up and walked around the house trying to fine my way around. I walked upstairs and I found a number of different rooms. Obviously, while we were asleep everyone else had moved al the furniture into our different rooms. When I got up onto the first floor, I saw mom and dad arranging their rooms.

They were having a small argument about how the room was going to be arranged. Mom wanted the bed one end of the room and dad wanted it somewhere else. I don't see why it mattered they didn't sleep. I walked up to the door of their room and watched them argue. Since I was small I had always found my parents arguing funny. Not matter how bad they argued, they would always kiss and make up within minutes of the argument finishing.

Dad saw me standing by the door and smiled at me.

"You're finally awake. You have been asleep all day" he said as he went back to arranging the room.

"Hey, I said this to Emmett earlier. You don't sleep, you don't know how much Jet lag makes you tired. Where is Lizzie? She wasn't on the sofa where she was last night." I asked.

"She is in her room." Mom said.

"And where would that be?" i asked.

"Up stairs again second door you see." Dad answered.

I walked up the stairs to go see Lizzie. I found her room easily. I walked into her room, she was unpacking the boxes that she had brought into her room.

"How's the unpacking going?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Ok, you don't realise how much stuff you actually have until you pack it up and unpack it again." She said as she took a number of different books out of one box and placed them on the shelf.

"Do you need any help?" I asked looking around the room to see mostly empty boxes.

"No thanks, I'm nearly done. Ill give you a hand with your room though. You have more stuff than me so it is going to take two people anyway." She said smiling at me.

"Where is my room anyway?" I asked, still not knowing where I was in this house.

"Its rights through that door." Lizzie pointed to a door that was directly in front of her bed. I thought that was her closet or something.

I walked over and opened the door. The room that was behind it was exactly the same as Lizzie's except that this room was filled with boxes that needed to be emptied.

"We have adjoining rooms?" I asked stepping into my bedroom. I think my bed was in here, but I couldn't see it. Probably had boxes all over it.

"Yeah isn't it cool. We both have our own bathroom's as well" she said walking into my room and opening yet another door. The bathroom was quite big. I had a shower and a Jacuzzi bath in here. I did have my own bathroom back home, but I had to share it with Lizzie when she was old enough. I turned around and walked back into my room and stared at the mountain of boxes that was now gathered in my room.

"Well, I guess we should get started" I said as I walked over to one of the boxes and ripped the tape that was holding it closed off and started to unpack.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** *** *** ** *** **** **** *** **

It took 5 hours to unpack everything that needed to be in my room. The only thing that was missing from my room was my guitars that would be here in a few days. Dad had to wait a little while longer for his piano to come, he wasn't too happy. I looked at my watch it was midnight. I knew I should go to bed and try and get some sleep, but I wasn't the slightest bit tired so I knew it would be pointless. Left my room and went down stairs to see what everyone else was up to.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. While me and Lizzie had been unpacking my room, everyone else must have unpacked everything else in the house. The living room furniture was arranged so that the two sofa's that me and Lizzie were sleeping yesterday were placed opposite each other with the two arms chairs at the top end of the sofa's. The TV had been unpacked and was working, but we didn't have cable or anything yet so we only had the digital channels. Grandpa and dad were watching the news.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alice asked sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Alice, it is 12 at night. I'm not making plans that we cant do for the next 10 hours." I told her. she pouted when I told her this.

I sighed and give into letting Alice plan the next day.

"Fine. Alice, what do you want to do?" I asked resting my head back on the sofa.

"Well I recon we go out find a shopping centre and spend all the money that we made off our cars." Alice said happily.

"Alice that would be over £200,000. when the hell are you going to buy!" I asked sitting up and staring at her.

"Clothes of course and maybe some things for the house." Alice said.

"Alice, you could very nearly buy your own house for that." I explained.

"I don't care I need to go shopping. I need new clothes for school." I laughed out loud at this.

"Alice, you do realise that we cant wear normal clothes to school anymore. Kids here have uniforms for school. We have to wear them." I said laughing.

"What! That is not fair. I hate looking the same as everyone. I wont do it. They cant make me!" Great Alice in a mood.

"Alice, you don't have a choice, you have to go to school." I told her.

Alice just sat on the sofa and pouted.

Jasper walked into the room and just looked at us on the sofa.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jasper asked walking over to Alice and kissed her cheek.

"We have school uniforms when we go to school. It isnt fair. I hate school uniforms" Alice whined.

"Oh yea. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like England." Jasper agreed.

"Oh no school uniforms how will go on" I placed the back of my hand on my forehead being over dramatic.

Alice just scowled at me and I swear that I heard her growl a little at me.

"Oh Alice grow up. God your such a drama queen." I said as I got up from the sofa and walked out of the room. I then felt something soft hit the back of my head, realising that Alice had just thrown a pillow at me. I picked it up and brought it back over to the sofa.

I put the pillow next to Alice bending over the back of the sofa to talk to her.

"Love you Alice" I said pouting myself now.

She looked at me and sighed.

"Love you too" she kissed me on the cheek and I left the room to go upstairs to find something to do.

**Haha, i stole them. they are now in the UK. they still belong to SM, but i just want to see if the Cullens could adapt to life here in the UK. You know what to do i have to ask if you are going to add this story to your favorite list of story alert then can you please take a little longer and click that little box and write something for only make me write faster. I have finished the 4th chapter and am at this moment writing the 5th. so the more you review me the quicker i will up date the story.**

**Hope to hear from you all soon.**

**Ly All**

**XXCullenXX- xxxxxxx**


	4. London

**Hey again! new chapter yaaaay. got bored sitting in my house all day so i decided to update my story. I hope you are enjoying this. I know this story is different to the first one so it is a little harder for me to write. the first one i was using quite a strong story line and just added my own thing, with this one i have to thing of my own story. This is why i hvaent written before becasue i havent got the imagination to write stories so bear with me as this story goes on.  
Letting you know, when they go to school i will be using my own memories from when i was in school so you will kinda get to see what a school in britain is really like. **

**Anyway, im gona love you and leave you now and let you enjoy this chapter. Talk to you at the bottom. **

Naomi's POV.

It took us about a week to settle into the new house. Grandpa had started his first day at the hospital today so we had all day to kill before he came home and told us if he liked it here or not. I hope he does, I like London. There are a lot of people here, but it isn't too crowded.

After finishing my lunch I finally came to the conclusion that I was bored and needed to go out. Since me and Alice's little tiff the other night she hadn't mentioned wanting to go shopping again. So I thought I would try and put her in a good mood and put all my dislikes of shopping behind me and ask Alice if she wanted to go into London.

I walked up to her room and knocked on her door. I had too. You never knew with anyone in this house whether or not they were otherwise engaged if you know what I mean. Yuck!

"Come in Naomi" Alice called from behind the door.

I walked into her room and saw her and Jasper were lying on the bed. She had a magazine rested on his chest while he held a book above his head reading.

"Alice. I'm bored. Do you want to go do something?" I asked.

She turned her head so that she was looking at me standing in the door way .

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just need to get out of this house. We can do what every you like" This time it was Jaspers turn to look at me.

"You know what she is going to want to do, Right?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows at me.

Before I could have chance to answer my uncle, Alice was up off the bed and at my side instantly grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door again.

"Lizzie we are going shopping you want to come?" Alice called into Lizzie's room as we passed.

"Yes please. Im so bored." My sister said as he left her room with her coat and her purse already in her hands.

We walked down the stairs and I grabbed my purse and jacked from the banister. Even though it was the middle of July it was throwing it down with rain today. not that it bothered us.

Rose was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs with exactly the same stuff as we had but she had umbrella as well. As we walked to the front door I grabbed another umbrella before leaving the house.

It didn't take us long to get a taxi into town. It wouldn't have made much difference if we walked apart from the fact that we would get soaking. The taxi driver took us to Oxford street where there very a number of different shops. Alice squealed as we got out of the Taxi and saw all the clothes that she could buy. There were clothe shops, shoe shops, beauty shops. That god there were loads of places where me and Lizzie to go to lunch. This was going to be a long day.

The first shop that we went in was a large department store called "Debenhams". It was huge. I couldn't believe that It was only one shop. There were loads of different brands of clothes. I would have been happy to shop in here all day, but I knew that Alice would have other plans.

"Oh you know what we should do? We should go out tonight and see what London has to offer night life wise." Lizzie said standing next to me.

"Nothing to wear Liz." I said walking aimlessly through the large shop.

Lizzie grabbed my arms and stopped me. I looked at her and she gestured to the space around her.

"We can find something to wear now. Oh come on Naomi what else are we going to do tonight?" she asked.

"Fine. I needs loads of thing if we are going to start going out in the night." Lizzie smiled me and took my hand and lead me through the store.

Alice and Rose were here somewhere, this store was huge, but it wouldn't take them long to find us if we needed them.

I started to browse through different clothes. I found a really nice pair of jeans and a dark blue top, I held them up together and it looked really good. I kept a hold of them and went to look for something else.

"Oh my god. I need this dress, isn't it gorgeous." Lizzie said out of nowhere.

She appeared in front of me holding a dress that I knew would suit her.

It was blue on the top with only one shoulder with a black belt around the waist and then the bottom of the dress came out so that it sort of looked like a A line skirt before it came back in at her thighs.

"That nice. You should get it." I said.

"What have you found?" she asked looking at me jeans and top.

"Please say your not getting those to go out tonight?" My sister begged me.

"No, there are just for day time. I need to find something to wear tonight." Putin the clothes back over my arm to carry them around the shop.

I continued to look around the shop looking at different tops that I thought would look nice to wear out. As I was looking through the rack of clothes someone pushed me out of the way. I looked at the girl who had pushed me. She had blond hair that you could tell she had done herself from a bottle it just looked wrong. She had a pair of very tight jeans on which wouldn't have looked so bad if she was thinner. She was by no means a small girl and the top she had on was very low cut. I didn't like this girl already and she hadn't said 2 words to me.

"Excuse me?" I said as I went back to looking through the clothes.

She just glared at me and looked me up and down. At least what I had on suited me and didn't make me look like a tart.

"What do you want?" she answered back at me angrily.

"an apology would be nice as I was standing here first." I said just looking at her. She just ignored me so I decided to walk away, but not before saying what I thought of her.

"Bitch!" I said as I walked away from her.

"What did you just call me?!" She called to me.

"A Bitch because lets face it you are!" I said not facing her as I continued to walk down the aisle towards another rack of clothes. I continued to walk away from her. I didn't know if she was coming after me and frankly I didn't care. I soon found Alice, Rose and Lizzie holding their bags.

"There you are. Have you bought anything yet?" Alice asked me.

"No, I'm going to go pay now." I said as I walked over to the till to pay for my clothes.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The day continued pretty much the same all day. We went into more shops and spend I don't know how much money. I had found another blue top that would go great with my new jeans that I was going to wear out tonight. I had bought a few pairs of shoes, tops, jeans, dresses, underwear everything you could think of I bought it somewhere today. I was actually glad that I had bought so much today as this would give me a reason not to go shopping again with Alice for the foreseeable future.

When we got home I took everything that I had bought up to my room and put it away.

Lizzie came into my room just as I had finished putting my clothes away.

"What time do you want to go out tonight?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"I don't mind. When ever we are ready maybe we should try and get out of here by about half 7 ish just so we can look around." I said looking at my watch it was half 5 now, that gave us 2 hours to get ready.

"Well if we are going out soon we should have something to eat. Come on." Lizzie said as she walked out of my room and down stairs.

"Oh by the way. I haven't said anything to mom or dad about us going out tonight so try not to mention it." Lizzie said calmly.

"So we are sneaking out. Okay." We had to keep our dad out of our heads for the next few hours. It shouldn't be that hard once we had something to eat we would be in our rooms getting ready.

When we got down stairs we headed into the kitchen. Everyone apart from Alice and Rose had gone hunting so the house was pretty quiet. Everyone would be back pretty soon. After having something very quick to eat me and Lizzie ran back upstairs to start getting ready before everyone got back. I had a quick shower and washed my hair. I heard everyone coming back into the house around 6. I dried my hair and straightened it. Mom hated it when we straightened our hair but I thought it looked nicer straight for when we were going out. Lizzie didn't often straighten her hair, but I was hoping that she would tonight. I pulled out a new underwear set that I had bought today. I don't know why but I needed to have matching underwear on when I went out in the night. I opened the door to Lizzie's room to see how long she would be.

"Lizzie. How long are you going to be?" I whispered into her room loud enough so that she would hear me but quiet enough that no one else would.

"I have to put my dress on and then I'm ready to go. How about you?" she asked as she went into her wardrobe and pulled out her dress that she had bought today.

"Ill be ready in about 2 minutes. I think we should just go instead of waiting around because knowing out luck dad will find out." I said as I walked back into my room. I found the top that I was going to wear tonight and my jeans. Once I was dressed I grabbed my purse and made sure that I had ID with me. Mom had asked us to keep it safe just in case we needed it. Well tonight I had a feeling that we would be needing these. I placed my ID I my purse along with my debit card and about £50 in cash. I walked into Lizzie's room and saw her writing a note.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving a note. You know they are going to over react when they find out we are gone so if I leave them this they shouldn't be to angry in the morning. Hopefully." She finished writing the note and showed it to me.

_Hey, Me and Naomi have gone out for a while. Don't know how long we are going to be but we will be home by morning. _

_Love you- Lizzie and Naomi xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Yeah that should work. Come on lets go. Are we going to risk going downstairs or should we just jump out the window?" I asked as I folded the note up and put it somewhere where someone would see it when they walked in the room.

"Window. But take my hand. We should disappear just to be safe." Lizzie held out her hand. I took it as we walked over to the window. Just as we were about to jump down me and Lizzie went invisible. God I loved this girl. Once no one could see us it would be easier to sneak away. I was really looking forward to tonight.

Once we got far away enough from the house that none of our family would see us Lizzie let go of my hand and we were visible again. We called a taxi that was driving past and got in. The driver took us into the centre of London where all the night clubs were. Ok, this was going to be fun.

We walked into one of the first clubs that we went past. The bouncer asked us for ID. We gave out IDs and he let us in. According to my drivers licence I was 22 so there was no problem with me getting in.

Once we got inside I could hear the music blaring through the room. Me and Lizzie walked through the room and sat down at the bar. We ordered drinks and sat down and watched everyone dancing in the club.

"Hey, are you the Cullen's by any chance?" someone asked us. I turned around and saw a guy standing behind us. And all I had to say was wow. He must have been close on 6 foot tall with dark hair that had been gelled so that it was spiked on the top of his head. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that was open at the top that hugged his body. Even with a shirt on I could tell that he had a fantastic body under there. His jeans were dark and suited him so well. I so wanted him to turn around so that I could see what his butt looked like in those jeans.

"Yes we are. How do you know that?" My sister answered bringing me out of my trance of judging this guys body.

"Well I sort of know everyone here and you 2 I have never seen before. My dad kinda knows your dad as well." He told us.

"How do you know our dad?" I asked knowing full well that he knew my grandfather, not my dad.

"My dad works in the hospital with your dad. Everyone has sort of been waiting for you to turn up." He said.

"Okay then. I'm Lizzie by the way and this is my sister Naomi." Lizzie pointed to me when she said my name. I looked at him in the eye and smiled at him.

"I'm Jake. You should come over and meet my friends. We are sitting over there." He pointed over to a table on the other side of the club. Two guys waved at as when we looked over. Well I had to admit Britain had a lot of very attractive men.

Jack walked towards the table where his friends were sitting and me and Lizzie followed him.

"This is Shaun and Mark." Jack introduced us pointing at his friends as he named them

"Hi." Me and Lizzie waved slightly at them.

"So, where are you girls from. Your obviously not from around here." Shaun asked us.

"We're from America if you couldn't tell by the accent. We moved here from Chicago about 2 weeks ago." I told them.

"From what we have heard how people speak around here. I don't think your from around here either." I asked Shaun.

"No, im from Glasgow up in Scotland. Jake is from Cardiff in Wales. Mark is the only one here who is actually from London." Shaun said.

"So how do you know each other?" Lizzie asked them.

"We all go to the same school." Mark said.

I didn't ask what school they went to as I didn't know what school we will be going to. But I hoped that we did end up in the same school as them. It would be a very interesting year if we did.

The night went on and the guys ended up buying us a load of drinks. As half vampires alcohol did effect us it just took a little longer than it would with a human. I'm not sure how many drinks we had but I could start to feel the effects of the alcohol. I could feel a tingling go down my arms and into my fingers it was great. We didn't drink that often and even when we did we stopped before we could get to drunk. But tonight I was having too much fun to stop.

We sat and talked with the boys for the majority of the night. A few times me and Lizzie went to dance but we were mostly we just sat and drank. I don't think that me and Lizzie had bought more than one drink each the boys had been insisting that they keep buying the drinks. The boys were getting very drunk as they came over with 5 vodka shots for us. As soon as Mark gave me the class I threw the vodka down my throat. It made my throat burn but not in the same way as it did when I was thirsty. It felt amazing. I could feel the vodka take effect as soon as it was down my throat. I knew I was getting drunk now. god I was going to be facing some very pissed off parents in the morning.

I listened to the music playing. Lady Gaga- poker face came on and I suddenly felt the urge to go dance again, but not on my own.

"Jake, you want to come Dance with me?" I asked him slowly taking his hand so that he couldn't say no.

"Yeah ok. Come on." He said taking my hand with out hesitation and lead me to the dance floor. When we got onto the dance floor he stood in font of me with his hands on my waist as I rested my arms on his shoulders closing my hands behind his neck. As the song picked up I moved my hips to the beat of the music. I knew that I had been drinking and my senses weren't as good as they normally were but I didn't feel the same way around Jake as I did around any other guy. I felt safe around him. I didn't feel that he was going to take advantage of me, which would then lead me to loose control and then would probably end up with me biting him. I looked over his shoulder to see Lizzie dancing with Shaun. She was dancing in a much more sexier position than I was. She had her back to Shaun's chest moving her hips against his. He had his hands around her waist guiding her hips to the beat of the music.

I mirrored Lizzie with Jack and turned my back so that my back was against his chest. His hands didn't really need to move they simply stayed where they were on my hips. Wow this was such a better position for dancing in.

Jack turned us around so that I could see the entrance. He pushed my hair over to one shoulder and started planting small kisses on my shoulder. Good god I think I loved him! Just as I started to get into dancing with Jake properly I looked over at the entrance of the club and saw tow very angry vampires glaring at me and my sister. Shit!

**Uh oh. Who is it? This has never happened to me but it has happened to one of my friends and she got into sooo much trouble for it. this is where i got this idea from.  
I will be updating soon probably, but not untill i get some more reviews. it isnt hard you know what to do by now. you gave me over 500 reviews in my last story.  
Bt the way the girls outfits for when they go out should be on my profile. i thought they were really pretty and i plan to buy Lizzies dress very soon lol. **

**Anyway im gona go now and finish off chapter 6 and start chapter 7. hope to hear from you soon. **

**Ly **

**XXCullenXX **


	5. Uh oh!

**Wow updating already! i had to update today because everyone is guessing who is at the club. well you will find out soon enough! Thanks for the reviews that you are giving me your opinions really do help me write. I am starting another story soon. I wil keep on with this one but i have a really good idea in my head and i need to write it down before i forget it so keep a eye our for a new story. Im going to try and up date as much as i can, but next week my family is coming from Australia so i am going to be spending alot of time with them so i might not be able to update as much as i have been. **

**Anyway, gona leave you read this chapter now. Enjoy!**

Emmett's POV. 

"Edward will you please calm down. You are giving me a head ache and that is a very hard thing to do." Jasper asked Edward who was angrily pacing around the living room. Since he found the note from the girls saying that they had gone out for the night Edward and Bella had just got angry. I didn't know why, I mean the girls are adults they can take care of them selves. No one else seemed to be worrying about them. Well that was a lie, I was worrying about them just a little bit. Naomi a bit more that Lizzie. I knew that Lizzie could take care of her self, so could Naomi, but with everything that happened with her when she was little and what happened back in the states I worried that she was going to do the same thing again of someone pushed her.

"Edward, You are going to ware a hold in the floor of you keep doing that. Seriously dude calm down!" I told Edward. he didn't stop he just growled quietly at me. I give up I really do.

"Why didn't they just ask us. We wouldn't have had a problem with them going out. Sure I would have asked Alice or Rose to go with them but that would have been just to make sure they were safe. They are going to be in so much trouble when they get home" Bella said from the chair on the opposite side of the room.

I looked over at the clock, it was only 9 for crying out loud. Edward and Bella seriously have to learn to let go sometimes.

"Right if it will make you to happy. Well as happy as you can be. If the girls are not home in the next 2 hours me and Jasper will go and look for them. Ok" I said getting up from the sofa because Edward was really bugging me now.

"We will?" Jasper asked me.

"Either that or you can stay here with these two angry people all night." I called as I walked up the stairs.

"Fair enough." Jasper answered.

I couldn't stand to sit there and watch Edward pacing for the next few hours so I decided to go up to my room and play a few video game. I put on Burnout. I hadn't played this game in so long.

I played the game for a while. I didn't realise what the time was until I looked at the clock, it was 5 minutes to 11. I got up and shut off the Play Station and walked downstairs.

Thankfully Edward had stopped wearing a hole in the floor and was sitting down on the sofa.

"They not back yet?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"No!" Edward answered through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Come on Jasper otherwise he is going to be like this all night." I said to jasper. Jasper didn't say a word he just jumped over the back of the sofa and followed me.

The only person who had a car was Carlisle, but we all still had out drivers licences from the US so I grabbed Carlisle's keys from the table and got into his car. Jasper got into the passenger side of the car just as I was about to drive away.

We drove around until we found the area where the majority of the night club were. I parked the car and got out. This would be a lot easier on foot.

Once I got out of the car I realised that it might not be that easy to find the girls. All I could small was alcohol. And it was the strong stuff vodka, tequila, beer. It sank.

Against my better judgment and the fear of going back to Edward without his daughters I walked down the street to see if I could catch their scent anywhere.

I found them quiet easily but their scents were mixed with a lot of alcohol. Oh, Edward is going to flip if the girls come home drunk.

We followed their scents to one of the first clubs that was on the street. There was a bouncer on the door but he didn't bother me or Jasper as we walked in. It didn't take us long to stop the girls in the club. I planned to come into town, find the girls and bring them home, but now that I saw what the girls were doing I suddenly needed to change my plan.

The girls were dancing with 2 guys. The guys that they were dancing with had their hands of the girls hips and were moving them to the beat of the music. I growled but I don't think anyone would have heard me over the loud bass of the music. I looked at Jasper and he had the same expression on his face as I did. When I looked back to at the girls I saw that Naomi was looking right at me. I started to walk towards them. Damn they were in trouble!

Lizzie's POV.

I saw my uncles come into the club and they did not look happy. I was actually relieved that they were here instead of my father. If dad had come here her would have quite happily have killed me and my sister for sneaking out.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper started to walk towards us. I knew I was drunk. Me and Naomi had drank so much tonight. If we were full humans we would probably be paralytic by this point. As I looked at my uncles I could see that they were very angry. There was a small. Sober voice in my head that was telling me to run for my life but my body and mouth had other ideas altogether.

"Jasper!" I called as I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Lizzie how much have you had. You stink!" Jasper told me holding me at arms length.

"I don't know, I lost count. Come on, I want you to meet people." I grabbed Emmett and Jaspers hands and pulled them over to where we had been dancing. I noticed that Naomi untangled herself from Jake when I walked over with Emmett.

"Boys these are out big brothers Jasper and Emmett who I love love love love love" I said keeping hold of Emmett and Jaspers hands so they couldn't use them to kill me and my sister.

"Can I just ask. How much have they had too drink tonight?" Emmett asked the boys.

"I'm not sure. We have all had quite a lot to drink." Mark answered. I think that Shaun and Jake were a little intimidated by Emmett and Jasper as they had been found with their arms around our waists.

Emmett didn't say anything he just looked at Naomi.

"Right. You two have to come home. Now! Dad is going to kill you." Emmett said grabbing Naomi's arm and dragged her out of the club. Jasper did the same to me. Oh crap, if these two were pissed off I didn't even want to know what my parents would be like.

I don't know whether is was the car or the fact that I had stopped drinking but I suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep in the car ride home.

"You do realise that your dad is going to kill you tonight right?" Emmett asked from the from seat of the car while me and Naomi slept in the back.

"No he wont. Emmy will protect us." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Uh, No Emmy wont. You did this you have to face what punishment they give you." Emmett said again.

I didn't remember the rest of the drive home. I do remember the car stopping and someone picking me up and carrying me to the house. I did hear daddy shout a little when we came in, but I think it was Jasper who told him to be quiet and took me upstairs and put me in bed. I was fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ***

I woke up the next morning in pain. Ok my parents have killed me and I went to hell. There was no way that there was this much pain in life. I felt as if someone had buried a hatchet in my head. Stupid alcohol!

I rolled over and realised that I was still in the clothes that I wore last night, everything including my 5 inch heels. Hell, that is going to hurt today. I sat up and pulled off my shoes and threw them to the other side of my room. I looked over at the clock it was 9 in the morning. Great! I got out of bed and took off my dress and changed into a pair of jeans and a top and laid back on my bed. I then realised that getting up and moving around was not the best idea in the world. I heard people moving downstairs and then 2 people walking up the stairs. Oh shit! Parents.

"Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen. Naomi Cullen!" My mother shouted as she walked up the stairs. I don't know if Naomi was awake yet. If she wasn't already then she was now.

My mother and father stormed into my room with out knocking. My father didn't say anything to me he just walked into my sisters room. Oh great we had a parent each.

"Elizabeth. What happened last night?" my mother asked as she stood at the foot of my bed.

"We went out." I grumbled into my pillow still not looking at my mother.

"Elizabeth, I am very disappointed in you and your sister. Why didn't you just ask to go out?" Mom asked me.

"It was a spur of the moment decision. We only decided to go out when we got back from shopping. And you weren't back from hunting. We left you a note." I said as I sat up in bed.

"That's no excuse. Would it have killed you to wait for us to get home." Mom asked me.

"No, but I was just impatient to go out. Im sorry mom, we wont do it again." I said laying back on my pillow, not having the energy to argue with my mother.

"I know you wont, because you and your sister are grounded for the foreseeable future. So don't even considering going out again. Alice is keeping a eye on you so I will know if you decide to do it again."

I groaned into my pillow. My head was killing me. I had to think of something that would get it to o away. I could go hunting, I haven't been for a while.

"Ok mom. Fine. Can I go hunting? I have a serious head ache and I need to get rid of it." I asked.

"What did I just say Elizabeth. You are grounded that means no leaving the house. For anything. You can come hunting with us next time we go but that isnt going to be for a while." My mom said as she got up and walked to my door.

"What! Mom that is so unfair. I need to go hunting. Do you know how much of a hang over I have?" I asked getting up from my bed and walking over to my mom.

"Well that's your own fault. You shouldn't have drank so much last night." My mom said crossing her arms over her chest.

Arrrg. My mom was so annoying. I needed to get rid of my headache. Now. Then I thought of the only thing that could probably help my hangover.

"Fine. Ill stay in the house. Im going to go get some breakfast." I said as I walked over to Naomi's door.

When I opened the door, Naomi was sitting on the bed crossed legged while dad walked back and forth the room giving her a lecture about something. Im so glad I had mom talk to me.

"Naomi, do you want breakfast?" I asked not making eye contact with my dad.

Naomi looked at me confused.

"Um, yeah sure." She answered still not looking sure about my question.

I closed my door and walked out of my room ignoring my mom.

I walked downstairs to find everyone else sitting in the living room. Emmett and Jasper just looked at me.

"Morning. How are you today?" Jasper asked.

"I feel like hell. im grounded and im not allowed to go hunting to get rid of my hangover. So im having breakfast instead." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen I raided the fridge to make sure that we had everything that I needed to make breakfast. I pulled out the bacon, sausages, mushrooms, eggs an black pudding. If I wasn't allowed to get blood for hunting I would just have to fry some. I put everything on the side and opened the cupboard and got a tin of beans out. As I was making breakfast for 2 I needed lots of food. I opened the bacon and put 6 slices under the grill I also pulled out 2 frying pans and started to cook the sausages and black pudding. Just as I cut the black pudding up and started to put it in the pan Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked from the doorway.

"Im making breakfast." I answered going back to preparing breakfast.

"It stinks, what the hell are you eating?" he as he walked behind me.

"Im having, bacon, sausage, egg, beans, mushrooms, toast and black pudding." I said as I placed the black pudding into the frying pan.

Emmett looked like he was going to throw up. If vampires could be sick im sure he would have been in this moment.

"That goes against everything that we are! Ive got to get out of here." Emmett said pointing that my food before leaving the kitchen.

I laughed out loud at him.

It didn't take me long to finish breakfast. the sausages took the longest to cook, so I did everything around them. I popped break in the toaster and put the beans in the microwave, fried the mushrooms and scrambled some eggs. Once breakfast was cooked I put it on 2 plates and took them upstairs. Thanks to my early morning cooking everyone had left the house because of the smell. Ha!

When I got to Naomi's room I opened the door and walked in. she was sitting on her bed watching TV.

"What did dad say to you?" I asked as I went over to the bed and gave her her breakfast.

"Basically what mom said to you except he shouted a lot more." Naomi said as she started to eat her breakfast. like me, the first thing she went for was the black pudding.

"Where has everyone gone?" she asked, noticing that the house was very quiet.

"I don't know. they all left when I started to cook breakfast. couldn't stand the smell" I said smiling.

"Is this you getting mom back for not letting us go hunting?" she asked picking up a piece of toast.

"Yeah." I said grabbing the remote off her and changing the channel.

_A few weeks later._

Bella's POV. 

It was now the end of August. We had been here now for about 5 weeks. Everyone was excited about things. Everyone had been enrolled into the comprehensive school that was near by. They all had school uniforms which Alice was not happy about and was trying to find some way that she could make her uniform a little more fashionable. I don't know how she is going to do it. The girls uniforms are simple black skirts with a shirt, tie and a blazer. No doubt Alice would find some way around it.

I was excited as well today,. when we had arrived in the UK I needed to find a job so I started applying as soon as I could.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for the post to come to see if I had the job I wanted or not. No one in the house knew that I had applied for a job. I think that might be the first secret that had been kept in the Cullen house.

"Bella. Are you nervous about something?" Jasper asked sitting on the sofa opposite me. Stupid empathic brother.

"No. I'm fine." I answered.

Using Jasper's ability I sent a clam wave around the room. Jasper seemed to buy it as he didn't ask anymore questions.

I sat and waited for another few minutes and then the post came through the door.

I got up and picked up the letters that were on the floor. I found one with my name on and opened it.

I read the letter and tried to stay calm so that I didn't give anything away. I had got the job and I would be starting next week. This was going to be a interesting year to say the least.

**HAHA! I had to put the black pudding thing in because i thought it was funny! Tell me what you thought. Bella's got a new job. wonder what it is. if you think you know try and keep it to your selves i want to surprise people when i post the chapter.  
Review this chapter and i will update as soon as possible.  
LY**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxx  
**


	6. First day

**Heya everyone. new chapter. got really bored today but im only now updataing, sorry. I have a little bit of writers block on the next chapter so u will have to wait a while before i updata again. **

**Anywhoo. Im gona go now and let you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy.**

Naomi's POV.

It was the first of September today. First day of school. Fun!

At the moment, I was looking at my uniform that I would have to wear everyday for the next year. It wasn't too bad I guess, it was just a plain black pleated skirt, shirt and tie with a black blazer with the school emblem on it. Alice was in a mood because she couldn't do anything with new uniform to make her look different from the rest of us.

I looked over at my clock. It was 7.45. School started at half 8. I got dressed and walked downstairs. When I got into the living room Alice and rose were there sitting on the sofa. Alice glanced at me over her shoulder as I entered the room and groaned.

"I hate school uniforms! We look the same." She moaned.

"Yes. There is a school full of 800 people and they are all going to look the same. Live with it." I said as I walked into the kitchen and had breakfast.

Lizzie came downstairs just as I had finished my breakfast. I looked at her as she walked into the kitchen of course she noticed this.

"What?" she asked putting water into the kettle.

"Really Liz. Pink bra, white shirt?" I asked pointing at her very noticeable underwear under her shirt.

"What, I'll have a jacket on. What about you. Black bra?" she said pointing at my chest.

I looked down and you could defiantly see my bra through my shirt.

"I'll have a jacket on." I mimicked her exact words as I washed up my breakfast things.

Grandma and grandpa had sorted out what years we were going to be in while we were at school. I wasn't that impressed about what year they had put me and Lizzie in.

Me, Lizzie, Dad and Alice were going to be in year 10 so that means that we had to pretend to be 15. Great!. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were going to be in sixth form, which was the last year in school so they got to be 17.

I went and sat in the living room and waited for every one else to come downstairs. It wasn't long before the boys came downstairs dressed in their school uniforms.

I looked at the clock, it was quarter past 8. It would only take us a few minutes to get to school so we were in no rush. Mom had to leave before us this morning so she wasn't here. She had been acting really strangely the past few days. She had been sneaking out of the house everyday of last week. Dad had asked her where she had been but she refused to say tell him.

"Come on, we don't want to be late on out first day." Dad said after a few minutes.

We picked up out bags and headed out the door to school.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ***

It didn't take us long to get to school. Once we got into school we had to go to the office so that they could tell us what classroom we had to go to first.

"Alice, Edward, Naomi and Elizabeth Cullen. Your form room is 105. It is down the hall in the English block." The women in the office told us and pointed us in the right direction.

"And Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper hale your form room is 189. It's the history classroom down that corridor." The women pointed down the corridor that was opposite the office.

"See you at lunch." I called to Emmett, Rose and Jasper as they walked down the corridor.

Me, Lizzie, Dad and Alice went to find out form room. It didn't take us long to find it. When we got there Dad opened the door and the room suddenly fell silent. Everyone in the room just looked as us.

"Here we go again" dad muttered as we walked into the classroom and found seats. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at us. I was use to it by now. In every school I had been to people couldn't help but stare at me and my family when we entered a room.

When I looked around the room I saw 2 people who I didn't think I would see again. One I was very happy about, the other, not so much!

"Hey Jake." I called over the class.

Jack got up from his table and walked over to us.

"Naomi, Lizzie. Hi. How are you I haven't seen you since the night you were out." Jake asked. I looked at the table in front of us where Dad and Alice were sitting. Dad just glared at Jake and a very faint growl sounded for his chest.

"We have been great. Had a hell of a hang over the next morning, but we got over it." I answered.

"Where are Shaun and Mark?" Lizzie asked. I knew she would ask about Shaun. Even though she would deny it I knew she liked him.

"He is in a different form group to me. Hopefully ill have some lessons with him this year." Jake said. He looked down at the floor, suddenly looking nervous.

"Oh Jake, this is our brother Edward and our sister Alice." I gestured to them on the table.

Dad raised his hand to wave while Alice went into full blown conversation mode.

"Hey. So where are you from. I take it from your accent your not from around here" Alice asked leaning over her chair so that she could talk to him.

"No, im from Cardiff originally. Only moved up here about a year ago because my dad got offered a better job in London." Jake explained.

"What does your dad do?" Alice asked.

"He's a doctor. He Actually works with your dad. That's how I knew Naomi and Lizzie when I saw them in the club." Jake told Alice.

I could see that Alice was about to ask another question but the teacher walked into the class just as she opened her mouth.

"Good morning everyone. How was your summer holidays?" the women asked as she walked into the room. She had blond highlighted hair that came down to her shoulders and she wore a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

Everyone grumbled to answer her question.

She looked around the room before setting her eyes on us.

"Oh. You must be the Cullen's. sorry I forgot that you were starting today. I'm Miss Evans and I am your form teacher. You will only see me in the morning when you come in here for registration and then you won't see me for the rest of the day. Well unless you took Music, then you will probably see me a lot more." She explained.

"Now everyone you should all know how this works by now, you have been here 4 years. This lesson will last a little longer than normal as I have to give you your timetable and your planners. Which are only to be used to mark down homework. Mr Lewis." She said as she glanced to a boy at the back of the class.

"What did I do miss?. I've been in school for like. 10 minutes." The boy in question answered.

"You haven't done anything yet, But last year you had written comments about all your teachers. You're lucky I didn't report you last year. If I find out you have done it again, you will go straight to the head master." Miss Evans said as she pulled a pile of papers out of her file.

"Right, here are every ones time tables for the year." She said as she started to call names out. The names were in alphabetical order so it didn't take long before we got ours. I looked at mine.

I finished looking at my timetable. It wasn't too bad. I had double music after break that should be fun. I tapped dad on the shoulder.

"Let me look at yours." I asked. He handed me his timetable. Damn he was in every lesson with me. Why?

"Arrg, your in every class with me." I said as I handed him back his timetable.

"That's to make sure I can keep an eye on you." he said glancing quickly in Jake's direction.

I shook my head at my dad; I wasn't sure if he was being over protective or if he was still mad at us for sneaking out the other week.

Lizzie had the exact same timetable as me. I think Alice's was slightly different but we still had the majority of our classes together.

After miss Evans had given us all out time table and planners. We still had about 20 minutes before we would be going to out first lesson.

The last 20 minutes everyone was just talking about what they did over the summer. I looked over at Jake and noticed that there was a girl was talking to him. The girl was the second person who I recognised when I came into the room. I was the girl who I saw when I was shopping with Alice.

I didn't realise how much of a tart she was when I saw where when I was shopping. Her skirt was really short so that when she was bending over the table you could see the bottom of her butt and her shirt was undone so that you could see down her top even when she was standing up.

I was going to go over and talk to Jake, but the bell sounded before I had the chance.

I picked up my bag and went to find my next class. We found our science class by following other people that were in out class. This school was so confusing to get around. It would take me a while to get use to it.

During the science lesson we didn't do much. The teacher talked to us about what we would be doing for the next 2 years. Apparently the next two years in school very important as we had our big final exams at the end of next year and we had so much work to do in that time. I knew that everyone else would have no problem with it as they could stay up all night to finish their work , but me and Lizzie slept at night so I was guessing that it was going to be a very hard 2 years.

The teacher handed out a sheet listing what we would be studying this year. I really did hate Biology I couldn't stand it. The first thing we would be doing this year was genes and cells and stuff. God it was boring. I was so glad when the lesson ended and we could go to break.

During break time the whole school would be in the cafeteria. When we walked into the cafeteria we noticed everyone else sitting on a table at the back of the room. Me, Lizzie, dad and Alice walked over to them.

"Hey. How was your morning?" Alice asked giving Jasper a small kiss.

"Eventful. Have you guys had English yet?" Jasper asked looking at us.

"No, we haven't got it until after lunch. Why?" dad asked.

"We're not saying anything. Let's just say that it is going to be a lot different in this school." Emmett answered.

Break was only 20 minutes so once the bell sounded again we headed off to our next class. I was actually looking forward to the music lessons that I had now. The classroom that we had out music lessons in must have been new. It looked newer compared to the rest of the classrooms. There were wooden desks that had key boards under and there was a black piano standing in one corner of the room.

This was one of the only lessons where Alice wasn't with us. She had opted for art instead of music when she had to pick what she wanted to study while she was here, so she was in art right now.

"Hey Naomi, Lizzie." Someone said from behind us.

I turned around and saw Jake and Shaun standing behind us.

"Hey guys." Lizzie answered.

Dad didn't say anything he just glared at the two boys who were talking to us.

"I didn't know you took music." Shaun said talking mainly to Lizzie.

"Yeah. Me had Lizzie have been playing instruments since we were little. "I answered his question.

Before Jake could say anything else our music teacher came into the room.

The women who entered the room had browny red curly hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Morning everyone, I'm Mrs John. This is actually my first day here as well, so im more nervous then you. So, instead of doing anything musical this first lesson I think we should just get to know each other, so bring all your chairs around the front here." She gestured to the space in front of her desk. Ok this woman was officially mad. Thankfully there was only about 6 of us in this class, so this shouldn't take to long.

Once we were all seated around her desk she asked us all our names and what we played or if we sang. She pointed at my dad first. Ha!

"I'm Edward Cullen and I play the Piano."

She pointed at me.

"I'm Naomi Cullen and I play Guitar, flute, violin, piano and I sing."

"Well that's impressive. How old are you?" Mrs John asked me.

"15"

She pointed at Lizzie next.

"I'm Elizabeth Cullen but everyone calls me Lizzie and what she said." Lizzie said gesturing to me.

Once every one had told the class what they did, Mrs John went on and told us about the school's orchestra and choir that we had to join if we were going to pass the year. If you didn't join either of them then it was compulsory for you to do a solo performance at the end of the year in the concert that the school had. She then went on to tell us about what work we would have to do. Our course work was to write 3 different pieces of music by the time that we graduated the end of next year. The first one had to be a solo piece, the second one had to be a duet piece and then the third one had to e written for at least 3 people with different instruments.

By the time she had told us about the course and what we would be learning bout this term, the bell went dismissing us for lunch. I was looking forward to my music lessons. The teacher was mad. I liked her.

When we got to the cafeteria the rest of our family weren't there, they must still be in lesson.

"What do you think everyone else meant earlier about the English lessons?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably Emmett and Jasper not liking the teacher. We might not have the same teacher as them anyway so I don't think it is even going to matter." Dad said.

It wasn't long before Alice came walking in holding Jasper's hand. I had to laugh as I watched everyone in the Cafeteria watched as the rest of out family walk towards us.

When everyone else sat down at the table, I got up and went to get some food.

I walked over to the cooler where there were different sandwiches. I picked one up and went to go pay, but someone stood in front of me, stopping me.

"You're Naomi right?" It was the girl who I had met in the shopping centre.

"Yes." I answered bluntly.

"I'm Cara Jones. I'm in your form class. I was wondering is your brother seeing anyone?" she asked as she twirled a piece of her hair on her finger.

You have got to be kidding me. We had been in this school for less than a day and there were already people hitting on my dad. If only they knew that he was married and that he was over 100 years old. They would soon loose the desire to hit on him.

"No he isnt, but he just got out of a very serious relationship that he had when we were in the US. I don't think he is ready to date, especially someone like you." I said as I walked towards the till.

She stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Oh I had pissed her off. Fun.

"Well look at you. im not being funny, but your skirt can only be called a belt and you may as well not wear shirt at all if you are going to wear it like that. My brother wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole, let alone go out with you!" I said as I pushed past her. I wasn't afraid to defend myself and my family. I wasn't afraid to make enemies either.

I tried to walk away again, but she still stood in front of me.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. Just because you are new here doesn't mean you can get away with things like that!" she growled at me.

"My parents brought me up not to lie to people and to be honest. And someone has obviously been lying to you if you think you look good." I told her with a smile on my face.

I could tell by the look on her face that she really wanted to hit me. Well it would have only broken her hand anyway. My skin was no where near as hard as my families, but it would take a very good and very hard punch for me to feel it.

Before she could say anything else, someone spoke behind me.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked standing protectively behind me.

"Yeah Em. Everything is fine. This Is my other brother. Emmett." She soon took a step back.

"And who are you?" Emmett asked flashing his teeth at her, I couldn't help but smile.

"Emmett, Bitch, Bitch, Emmett. Now you have met one of my brothers, now stay away from Edward." I growled as I walked away with Emmett next to me.

"Damn girl. You could give rose a run for her money bitchyness wise." Emmett laughed as I paid for my food.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

After lunch we headed to out English classroom, eager to see what all the fuss was about. When we got into the class it was already full apart from 2 table at the back. Perfect. We took our seats and waited for the teacher to come in.

It wasn't long before out teacher came into the room. I noticed that my dad's jaw dropped to floor as did mine and Lizzie's. Well I was not expecting that.

**Haha! what do you think? Let me know by reviewing. Like i said i have a little bit of writers block. I am trying to put a lemon in here somewhere but im having a little trouble writing it. one of my friends wants me to write one but i seriously cant. I will apprasiate any help if you are willing to give it. I know that this is a story about the girls but the next chapter is from Edward's POV. I said that i would be writing about what i did in school and the music lesson that i have writen about in this chapter is actully what my first Music lesson was like. My music teacher got married when i was in school and she became Mrs John. and Miss evans was my form teacher. see, little bit of my life there :P **

**Anyway, im gona go now. gona try and update my other story "Doctor Doctor" soon as well so keep your eyes open. Remember people. reviews are love. Show me that you love me and give me reviews on this chapter. **

**Ly**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx**


	7. Teachers!

**Heyya again people. New chapter! I am going to warn you now before you start to read. There is a lemon in this chapter. but i didnt write it. My best friend has been nagging me for weeks to get some lemons in my stories somewhere so i tried and couldnt physically write it even though i really wanted it in here, so i gave it to my friend and she wrote it for me. Ly Annalise!**

**So, i have put it in. it isnt to lemony but it is rather sexy ;). Anyway enjoy. and i will speak to you at the bottom:)**

Bella's POV.

I only had a few hours left of my new job before I would be able to go home. I would be able to tell Carlisle and Esme about my job tonight as im pretty sure everyone else knew. I walked down the corridor to the room where I would be for a while hopefully. I got to the room and opened the door and walked into my classroom.

Everyone went silent as I walked in. That had been happening a lot to day I had to admit. I sat my bag down on my desk and looked around the class. I saw my husband and my daughters sitting right at the back of the class. By the expression on their faces they obviously had no idea about this. I was very proud of the fact that I had been able to keep a secret in the Cullen's house.

"Good afternoon every one. I'm miss Swan and if you haven't guessed already by your time tables, I am your English teacher. Now all we are going to do today is get your books sorted and tell you everything that we are going to be doing this year." The books were kept in the store cupboard at the front of the class. I opened the door and looked for the books that I had put aside for this class. They were on the floor so I bent down to get them. As soon as I had grabbed the book, one of the boys in the class wolf whistled me.

I picked the books up and set them on my desk and turned to the class.

"Before we even start this year let me make some things clear. I will not tolerate rudeness in this room. Treat me how you want to be treated and we will not have a problem" I told everyone. They seemed to understand. Good.

I turned around again to get something out of my filing cabinet when I felt something hit my butt. I turned around again and I wasn't happy. I could tell that this was going to be a rough year.

"Right, if you want to act like 5 year old's instead of 15 year olds then fine. I will treat you like 5 year olds. Everyone pick up their stuff and go stand over by the wall. Now!" I growled at the class, they didn't seem to want to argue with me.

Everyone quickly picked up their stuff and stood by the wall.

"Honestly, I didn't think I would have to do this to a year 10 class, but it seems I have to. Where ever I sit you now that is where you will sit for the rest of the year. Hopefully you will have matured more by the time you go into Year 11." I picked up the register and looked through the names.

"Alice Cullen,seat by the door. Jake Davies Next to miss Cullen. Next table, Naomi Cullen and Shaun Smith. Next table Elizabeth Cullen and Edward Cullen." I continued to call out the names in that order until everyone was sitting boy-girl.

"Lets see if this makes you behave better." I said as I went back to my original task of giving out the books.

Edward's POV. 

Okay, now I see what Emmett was talking about earlier! Bella walked into the classroom wearing a very flattering black pencil skirt and a plain white shirt and introduced her self as Miss Swan. Great, my wife was my English teacher. That sounds really strange.

When Bella went to get something out of the cupboard by her desk one of the boys in the class whistled. It took every ounce of control that I had not to go rip his head off. I could tell already that this was going to be a difficult year. Every boy in the class was thinking improper thoughts about Bella. I took deep breaths and tried to control myself but I think Bella was able to take care of her self by now as she soon told the class how she wanted to be treated. Everyone went quiet after Bella had spoken. But when she turned around to get something our of the cabinet, the same boy threw something and it hit Bella's butt. I growled and went to get up but Alice grabbed my arm.

_Edward calm down. Leave Bella do this herself. _Alice said in her head

Bella had finally had enough now and decided to have a seating plan for us. She made the whole class stand next to the wall as she decided where everyone would be seated.

She put Alice, me, Naomi and Elizabeth in the front row of the class.

"Right, now can we begin or are you going to keep annoying me?" Bella asked the class, no one answered so Bella began her lesson.

The lessons here were only 50 minutes, so by the time Bella had shouted at the class and seated everyone there was only about 10 minutes left. Bella went through what we would be doing this year and what course work we had to do. It was very easy and I could probably get all my course work done in the week.

The bell soon sounded for the lesson to end. There was only one lesson left of the day so I decided to talk to Bella for a bit.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Bella said as people walked out of the room.

"Miss Swan can I have a word?" I asked when there were only a few people left in the room. She waited for everyone else to leave before shutting the door and looking at me with a huge smile of her face.

"So what do you think of my new job?" she asked me.

"Bella, you have left me speechless and that isn't a easy thing to do love." I told her.

"I know im sorry I didn't tell you but I just wanted to see the looks on your faces when I walked in. You should have seen Emmett earlier, he gasped so much he nearly choked it was funny!" she was walking around the class picking up books now.

Bella had a free period now so she wouldn't have a class full of students for the rest of the day. The blinds were closed so no one could see in. I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"You do know that you are to sexy for your own good. Every boy in the class today was thinking about you in a very non teacher way." I said kissing her neck lightly. She had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail so that all her neck was uncovered.

She turned around in my arms and kissed me quickly on the lips before moving away from me.

"You do realise that you cant do that. if someone finds out that I am making out with one of the students, you could get into alt of trouble and I could loose my job." She said.

"So I'm not allowed to touch you at all?" I asked leaning on the desks.

"Not in school. But when we get home, you can touch me all you want." She said seductively as she walked towards me swaying her hips.

"Women you are killing me." I said as I reached out to grab her but she swatted my hands away.

"No. Now you are very late for your next class id go if I were if unless you want to face a very angry physic's teacher." Bella said pushing me out the door.

There was no way that I was going to my science lesson now. there would only be 20 minutes left the time I got to the class, so I decided to go wait outside for everyone else instead.

When I got outside I put my headphones in my ears and listened to my music on my iPod for a bit while thinking about Bella. This was going to be a very interesting year in school, but it was probably going to be the hardest for me. Knowing that Bella was in the same building as me and not being allowed to be with her unless it was my lesson was going to kill me.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise that my family were standing behind me. The only way I knew was because some one poked me in the sides to get my attention.

"Why weren't you in science?" Naomi asked taking my iPod off me and looking through different songs.

"I was talking to your mother." I answered her as we began to walk home.

"I cant believe that mom is our English teacher. This seriously sucks!" Lizzie said walking next to me.

"How didn't anyone know about this. This isn't exactly a small thing that she could cover over easily. And how come Alice didn't see anything?" I asked not really looking at my sister.

"I don't know why I didn't see this. Bella must be able to block our powers as well as absorb them. But I have to admit even if I did know there would have no way that I would have told any of you. Your reactions were just to funny." She explained smiling.

We didn't say any more about it on the walk home. Everyone just talked about their lessons that they had today. Naomi and Lizzie seemed to talk a lot about the music lesson. Well more about who was in the music lesson. The girls seemed to be fixated on the two boys that were in our classes. I don't know if it was me being over protective of my children or what but I had a instant dislike for the boy Naomi was always with. Jake I think his name was. There was just something about him that I didn't like but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Once we got home, the first thing that Esme asked was how our day at school was.

"It was interesting. Our English teacher is rather unique." Emett said as he sat down in the living room.

"Oh and how is she unique?" Esme asked, now obviously curious about our new teacher.

"Well she is new in the school, she is very pretty and she is a vampire." Jasper said casually.

"What!" Esme said shocked by what Jasper had said.

"That's not all. Our English teacher is none other than miss Isabella Swan." Emmett said again. I was seriously not expecting Esme's reaction.

She just started to laugh hysterically. She was sitting on the arm of the sofa and she very nearly fell off because the fact that she was laughing so much. It took her a few minutes for regain control of her self.

"Did any of you know about this?" she asked us.

We all just looked at her with out saying anything. Obviously telling her that we had no idea.

"Well that saves me and Carlisle having to keep our eyes on you." she said as she walked out of the room.

We got changed out of our school uniforms and put them away for tomorrow. Bella came home from work at about half 4.

"Hello." Bella said as she walked into the house.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan." Emmett answered sarcastically.

Bella walked into through the living room into the kitchen an swung her bag over her shoulder so that it would hit Emmett's head as she passed.

"What the hall was that for?" Emmett asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Being rude to your teacher." Bella said as she set all her stuff down in the kitchen.

"How did you keep that from us Bella?" Alice asked.

"I was just very very carful about how I reacted to certain things and I made sure I didn't make decisions when I was around you." Bella said as she came into the living room and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a while before Bella got up and headed up stairs.

"Oh god why did I pick this skirt, it is so uncomfortable. Jeans tomorrow I think."

I got up and followed her upstairs. I hadn't seen her all day properly. I needed to see her.

When I walked into our room I could not see Bella, I looked around the room planning to catch her if she was hiding from me. I opened the door to out walk in wardrobe and there I found Bella with a pair of jeans in her hand. Her skirt was thrown in a messy pile on the floor and she was standing there in nothing but her dark blue boy shorts and the shirt that she wore to work today. She had her back turned to me.  
She didn't pay any attention to my presence, her mind was blank, blocking me out, I knew she was up to something.

I watched her as she let her hair down and slowly ruffled her curls before letting it fall onto her back just above her hips. She walked back over to the pile of clothes on the floor, bent over, and picked the tight pencil skirt back up, quickly sliding into it, zipping it up at the back.

She then walked over to one of the mirrored doors, still not paying any attention to me, pushed the door aside and produced a pair of black stiletto shoes, at least six inches high., she slipped them on effortlessly, they made her long legs look amazing, my jaw dropped.

Bella then turned and pulled a chair out of the wardrobe, one almost identical to the ones at school. she walked it into the centre of our closet. She worked in silence but with a cheeky smirk on her face. She then pulled out a small foldable desk and set it up by the chair. I was starting to see the picture/scene she was creating.  
I re-enacted the situation from our English class earlier as I walked closer to her.

'So I'm not allowed to touch you at all?" I asked leaning on the desk, smiling.

"Not in school. But when we get home, you can touch me all you want." She said seductively as she walked towards me swaying her hips.

"Women you are killing me." and as I went to pull her in like I tried to do earlier, she pushed me backwards into the chair. I sat in the chair behind the desk and stared speechless.

She bit her bottom lip and thought, 'but now were at school, so you cant'. My eyes widened as I read her thoughts.  
She replied with a short 'hmm', walked four steps in front of me, and turned on her heels so her back was facing me and said "good afternoon. I'm miss Swan and if you haven't guessed already by your time tables, I am your English teacher".  
I whistled, she turned around and stared at me. I laughed and then smiled that crooked smile. She flattened out the creases in her skirt, and said, 'Honestly, I didn't think I would have to do this, but it seems I have to. Where ever I sit you now that is where you will sit for the rest of the evening Hopefully you will have matured more by then, okay Mr. Cullen?"

I winked and said, "oh really miss swan and if I choose not to listen?".  
I laughed, she leaned over the desk so I could see right down her top and seductively whispered, " are you questioning me Mr Cullen?".

"would that make me a bad boy then", I asked smirking.

Bella was still leaning over the desk, she bent over more and grabbed the collar of my shirt with both of her hands, and pulled me to stand.  
'yes, m'love that would', She whispered seductively in my ear, placing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately.  
I had enough of bells teasing me. I roughly placed my hands on her hips as I guided her backwards towards the end wall.  
Bella undone my shirt, slowly removing it. Running her fingers over my stomach down to my trouser's button and zip, she undone these.

she reached into my boxers effortlessly as I unclasped her bra under her top.

I gently pulled Bella's shirt over her head, letting her bra slip off her arms, she slowly grabbed my hard erection rubbing his whole length firmly, I groaned with pleasure hinting frustration. Why was she such a tease? I pulled her in tightly to my body, but it was still no where near as close as I wanted her to be.

Bella let my hands wonder over her before letting me reach to unzip her skirt, the skirt fell to the floor and was quickly kicked to one side. She was left to stand in her killer heels and her blue panties, in which they were now soaking in need for me. I ran my hands down her stomach until they were at the point where I knew she needed me most. I slipped my fingers into herm through her now soaking went panties as she continued to tease me. Bella moved her body downwards so that my hand would slip out of her panties . My breathing was hard as I took my trousers off. We were both left to stand in just our underwear.

Bella was turned around so she was in front of me, she bent over slightly rubbing up against my erection. God this women was seriously trying to kill me!

My hands reached around her stomach and down to stroke the inside of Bella's thighs. My fingers stroked her gently as she groaned in pleasure. Bella's hips buckled back towards me, rubbing back up against me yet again, I groaned as she repeated this actions over and over again. I whispered into her ear. "These need to disappear', Bella quickly let them fall, stepping out of them. Her body was now shaking in need. I slipped my boxers off then pulled Bella in close pushing up into her depths

I began to thrust shallowly in and out again, pulling her in by her hips,I pulled out and rubbed the head of my erection up again her clit, knowing that it would drive her crazy. Bella was now shaking and moaning loudly which made me grunt as I moved faster.

"I need to feel you back inside me" ,Bella said through gritted teeth.

I tightened my hands on her hips as I drove into her a few more times, with a grunt and then a groan as my arms shook because of the feeling of being inside my Bella. Bella pushed herself deeper and faster towards Me. I felt my erection pulse inside her, which made her walls tighten and clamp around me. Bella screamed my name as I released into her.I arched my back pushing myself deeper as My hands slipped down Bella's back. My body calmed and my face soon relaxed as I turned Bella round ending in a kiss that was soft and slow.

Bella pulled away from out kiss too soon and rested her forehead against mine.

"Now tell me again why we cant do that in school?" I asked grinning. I knew exactly why we couldn't and I didn't want to risk Bella loosing her job over my undeniable need for her. But if we could do what we did every day after school I'm sure I would be able to control myself around her when we were in school.

I kissed her again not wanting this moment to end. I took her over to the bed and laid her down. Still kissing her.

"So my love. Are you ready for round two?" I asked her.

Bella didn't answer me, she just grinned at me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"What do you think." She said as she kissed me again passionately.

If we weren't allowed to touch each other in school then we were as sure as hell going to make up for it now.

**What did you think? Do you think that i made the right dicision to put a lemon in here? Im sure all of you guesssed who the english teacher was. i know i made it kinda obvious. sorry:P**

**I know that this story is based on the girls, but i couldnt help having a bit of Bella and Edward alone time ;)**

**I am writting the next chapter but it may take a while as ive had this chapter back of my friend for literaly half hour and i didnt want to start a new chapter untill i have seen what she has done. and it is half 11 at night so im kinda tired. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible but my aunt and uncle are coming home from Australia in a few days so im going to be spending alot of time with them so i dont know how long it will be untill i update next. but that means that i have more time to write. yaaay. **

**I have nearly finished the second chapter of my other story. Doctor Doctor. Read that. it is a little different to my other ones!  
You know what to do. im hoping for alot of reviews for this chapter. come on people. dont disapoint me. **

**Ly.  
XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx **


	8. Cinema

**Heya, new it has taken me a little longer than finding it hard to jugle 2 stories in 1 go so u will have to bare with me as i try to figure out a system. This chapter is a silly 1 that i have tried to follow from what happened in chapter you like it. Ill leave you read it now. Talk to you at the bottom.**

Naomi's POV.

Ewww. Ewww. Ewww. I knew exactly why my parents had gone upstairs and I didn't plan to stay in the house a second longer while they were doing…that.

"Ok im going out. I can not stay here when parents are upstairs doing god only know what!" I said getting up from the sofa and picked up my purse.

"Lizzie you coming?" I asked as I opened the front door.

"Please!" Lizzie said running from the kitchen.

"Hey, you two are grounded remember!" Emmett said from the living room.

"I don't care. I can not stay in the house while my parents are. I don't even want to think about it." I said.

"Hey, its happened to all of us. You just have to live with it." Jasper said.

"EWWWW!" me and Lizzie said as the same time

"That's just wrong! The thought of our parents having sex makes me want to beg all you to kill me. The thought of grandparent having sex makes me want to jump into a fire. Willingly!" I said. Emmett was trying not to laugh at my rant.

"We are going to the movies. We will be back in a few hours. We will deal with mom and dad when we get back." I said, grabbing Lizzies hand and dragged her out the door.

The cinema wasn't to far away so we could walk.

"What movies do you want to see?" I asked Lizzie when we got into the cinema.

"I don't care. The earliest one. I just need to get my mind off what is going on at home." Lizzie said as we looked at the list of movies that we could see.

We didn't know what we wanted to see.

"Hey girls." I heard a familiar voice.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ I thought to myself. If our parents or uncles found out that we were here with these guys. Lizzie turned around and saw Jake, Shaun and Mark standing behind us.

"Hey guys." Lizzie said.

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Mark asked looking over at the list of movies that were showing.

"I don't know. we must needed to get out of our house for a while." I said looking at Jake, smiling.

"Well we were going to see "The Hangover" You're welcome to join us if you want." Shaun said.

"Oh, if you are sure." I said.

"Its no problem. Come on lets get our tickets." Mark said walking towards the cashier.

Even though we protested, the guys paid for everything for us. Our tickets, our drinks and popcorn.

"Guys, you didn't have to buy everything. We did bring money." Lizzie said when we were waiting to go into the cinema.

"That wouldn't have been rude if we made you pay for your own things." Mark smiled.

"So how are you liking school?" Jake asked coming to stand next to me.

"Its ok I guess It's a little different to what the schools are like in the US. School uniforms, that's going to take some getting use to." I said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, you don't have school uniforms over there do you. We have uniforms from the age of 3 here, so we are use to them by the time we get to secondary school." He smiled at me.

"3! Isnt that a little young to start school?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think it is better that children have the chance to mix with other children when they are little. It makes it easier for them when they go into full time school." Jake explained. I could understand what he was saying, but I still thought 3 was young for children to start school.

The doors to the cinema opened and we went in to take out seats.

Lizzie's POV. 

When the doors opened, Naomi and Jake walked in standing next to each other. I walked behind her when we went in. Jake went to sit in the back row of the cinema, I went to sit next to my sister when two sets of hands grabbed the tops of my arms, lifting me up and carrying me forward so that we were a few rows in front of Naomi and Jake.

"Why are we down here?" I asked Mark who was sitting on my left.

"Are you blind. Haven't you noticed that he really likes your sister. So now we have the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other." He said grinning.

I knew that Naomi really liked Jake, but I also knew that she still had issues with guys. I was worried that if things went too far and he touched her the wrong way, she would react like she did the last night in school back in America.

"So, how are you enjoying school?" mark asked me while Shaun stuffed his face with pop corn.

"Its ok. Having all my brothers and sisters there is going to annoy me big time. Especially when they have the same classes as me." I said taking a handful of Shaun's pop corn.

"How may brothers and sisters do you have?" Mark asked me.

"3 brothers and 3 sisters. Really annoying!" I said.

I looked over my shoulder at Naomi. She seemed to be ok talking to Jake. He had his arms resting on the back of her seat, but I don't think she had noticed. Actually I don't think she had noticed that we were sitting no where neat her anymore.

I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. We had been out of the house now for about half hour. I turned my phone onto silent as opening credits came onto the screen.

I really did want to watch the movie, but I couldn't help but listen to the conversation that Naomi and Jake were having a few rows behind me. They were talking about the things that they had in common and it turns out that had quite a lot in common to talk about. They both enjoyed music, they had the same taste in movies, everything. They were so well suited for each other.

I sat and watched the movie with the guys, trying now to ignore the conversation that was going on behind me. Suddenly they stopped talking. I turned around to see what they were doing. They had their heads facing front, watching the movie like everyone else in the cinema. I turned my attention back to the screen and continued watching the movie.

Just as I was getting into the movie again my phone vibrated in my pocked. I ignored it thinking that it was a text message, but it continued to vibrate. Some one was ringing me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID: Alice.

I got up and walked out of the cinema so that I could answer my phone.

"Where are you going?" Shaun asked as I walked past him so that I could answer my phone.

"I got to answer my phone." I said as I tried to walk past him, but he didn't move he just grinned at me.

"Switch it off. There is only a hour left of the film anyway." He said still now moving. I couldn't be bothered to argue with him so I climbed over him so that I could get out. As soon as I was in the aisle I answered my phone knowing that Alice was getting impatient.

"What Alice!" I asked as I walked up the aisle towards the door.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In the cinema trying to watch a film."

"Who are you with?" she asked again.

"Friends from school. What's with the third degree Alice?" I asked impatient to get back to the movie.

"Just wondering where you are. You did just leave the house not telling us where you were going." Alice growled down the phone.

"Well Alice you know where we are now. so can you please just give us a few hours to our selves?" I was pleading with her now.

"Fine. But be back in a few hours. I don't want to explain to your dad why you are not in the house." Alice said.

"Fine. We will be back down women!" I said. there was no sound in the background, but I knew that Alice was still on the line.

"Alice. Whats the matter?" I asked, worried about the silence at the other end of the phone.

"Why is Naomi kissing that boy from school?" Alice practically snarled down the phone. I knew for a fact that dad didn't like Jake or Shaun simple because they were boys and they were a little to friendly with his daughters. Not that we were complaining. But I had no idea that Alice felt this way about them.

"Alice, she isn't. Calm down!" I said as I looked around the door just to make sure that I was telling the truth. I looked at the back row of the cinema and I did in fact see that Jake was kissing Naomi.

"Ok. Now she is kissing him." I admitted to Alice.

"Lizzie, keep a eye on her. I don't want her to get hurt again." Alice said in a worried tone. I knew that she wan annoyed that we didn't tell here where we had gone, but she was more concerned about Naomi right now.

"Alice she is fine. I promise I will watch her, but I doubt there will be anything to watch out for. I'm going back in now because im missing half the film. Love you Alice." I didn't like to argue or even have a heated discussion with Alice. She was one of my best friends as well as my aunt. And I hated that I could make her upset by the things that we did.

"I love you to babe. Don't be long, other wise your dad is going to have a fit." She said before hanging up. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket and walked back into the cinema. I glanced at Naomi in the back row as I headed for my seat. She no longer had her arms draped around Jake's neck. But she did have one of her arms on the armrest with Jake holding her hand.

It looked so sweet. I couldn't help but smile as I sat next to Shaun and Mark again.

"Where have you been. You missed loads." Shaun said as I sat next to him.  
"Sorry. Sister sort of went on a rant." I said as I settled back into my seat.

I didn't say anything about Jake and Naomi to Mark or Shaun just in case they didn't know anything. We watched the rest of the movie without talking. After Alice's little rant on the phone, there was only about 20 minutes left of the movie. I did glance behind me a few times to see what Jake and Naomi were doing without Shaun and Mark noticing me. Every time I looked over my shoulder, they were either watching the film or smiling and talking to each other. It was so sweet. That was one of the differences between me and my sister. Despite what Naomi thought and felt about men, she always seemed happier when she was with somebody. She liked someone to spoil her in a different way compared to how out family does. With out making her self look like a tart she enjoyed being close to guys and being intimate. I knew for a fact that she hadn't slept with anyone. I don't think she would be able to hide it from anyone, especially Alice. But she enjoyed the couple things that came with being in a relationship. Holding hands, kissing, enjoying each others company. Me on the other hand. Not that I didn't have any interest in men but I was a lot more comfortable with just being friends. I had always been able to mix better with boys than girls anyway so being friends with a guy and knowing that it isnt going to go anywhere else is easy for me. I'll admit, I did think that Shaun was attractive and I could quite happily look at him all day, but I wouldn't want to start dating him because I don't know what it would do to out friendship.

When the movie finished Shaun, Mark and I stood up and walked into the aisle to walk out. I noticed that when Jake and Naomi got up he was still holding his hand. I looked at them and smiled. When Jake noticed that I was looked, he gave me a small smile before letting go of Naomi's hand slowly.

"So, do you girls want to go to get something to eat. I'm starving!" Shaun said as soon as we were outside the cinema.

"How can u be hungry. You ate a bucket of popcorn to your self in there." I said.

"So. That was just something to eat when we were watching the movie. It doesn't count as food." He explained.

"Ok if you say so. But we have to go home. Out parents will go mad if we aren't in the house when they get home." I explained.

"Snuck out again huh? Oh well, im sure were can do something else soon. Just make sure you ask your parents before you come out with us. I don't want your brother giving us looks all year like he has been. We'll see you in school tomorrow." Shaun said as he turned to walk away.

"bye guys. Come on Naomi." I said to my sister. Jake was still talking to her.

"Bye Lizzie, see you tomorrow." Jake called after me.

"Will I talk to you later?" jake whispered to Naomi when he no longer thought I could hear.

"Mmmm hmm" Naomi answered him. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before walking away him self.

Naomi turned around and walked towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened back there" I asked as we started to walk home.

"He kissed me." She said simply.

"Well I know that. But what else happened, he must have said something before he kissed you." I asked

"We just started talking and getting to know each other that's all. He did say that he liked me and then I told him that I liked him too and then he kissed me. That's about it really." She said as she walked next to me looking at her feet.

"Are you going to call him tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I said I would but I don't know how I'm going to do it without or anyone else listening in." Naomi said sounding upset a little.

"Well the basement is soundproofed, that would stop everyone else from listening. You could always get Emmett to get dad to go hunting or something, just to get him out of the house." I suggested.

"Maybe, but isnt Emmett going to think it a little suspicious if I ask him to get dad out of the house." She said.

I didn't answer her, I just gave her a look that said._It's Emmett, he isnt that smart._

"Good point." Naomi said nodding her head.

"Besides, I need to go hunting later anyway and I don't think mum will have a problem if I go with dad." I suggested.

It didn't take us long t get back to the house. When we got into the house, everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Where have you been?" my mother shouted from the kitchen.

"We went to the movies. We couldn't stay in this house for a single second longer while you and dad…I don't even was to think about it. Alice knew where we were and she knew that we would come back. You cant be mad mom. We came home and we are sober. Ok." I said as we walked up the stairs. I really wasn't in the mood to ague with my mom right now.

Me and Naomi walked up the stairs to our rooms.

"What time are you going to call him?" I asked as Naomi walked into her room.

"I don't know. may be in about a hour?" Naomi replied from her room.

So that meant that I had to get dad out of the house in about half a hour.

I sat in my room for a while before I decided that I really needed to go hunting.

"Naomi, I'm getting dad out f the house now, so if you want to ring him go ahead." I said through her door.

I walked out of my room and walked downstairs. Dad was sitting on the sofa with his back to me with Emmett sitting on the chair next to him. I walked over to the back of the sofa and put my chin on the back of the sofa next to dads head.

"Daddy." I sang in my fathers ear.

"What do you want. You never call me 'daddy' unless you want something." Dad said turning his head so that he was facing me.

"Nothing. I just really want to go hunting and I know that mom will have a fit if I go on my own." I pouted.

"Fine. I was going hunting later anyway. Em, you coming?" Dad asked Emmett as he got up off the sofa.

"Yeah, why not." Emmett said as he got up off the chair.

We walked out of the living room and out the back door. I heard Naomi coming down the stairs as we left.

**Haha. i do that with my dad. he is only ever Daddy when i want something :P. Anyway, what did you think? sovor this chapter because im not going to be able to update for 2 weeks. im going on holiday to France tomorrow and i wont have my internet with me :( but in the mean time all you lovely people can write reviews for me. You know you want to.  
I will be writing other chapters when i am away so the first thing that i will be doing when i get home is updating my stories. 1st of August is when i get back so chances are, i will be updating then. **

**Right, going to love you and leave you. im trying to finish a chapter of "Doctor Doctor!" before i go to bed. remember, reviews are love!**

**Ly all.**

**XXCullenXX  
xxxxx **


	9. Date

**Bonjor! I have come back from France. did you miss me? I have been very busy over the last 2 weeks writing like a maniac, seriously. i did try and update while i was away, but i couldnt get a internet conectin anywhere:( anyway, im back now so i can give you new chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Naomi's POV. 

I waited until I knew that Lizzie had got dad out of the house before I went downstairs. I listened and when they were leaving I ran downstairs and into the basement. We had had the basement soundproofed when we moved in because this is where all out guitars are. So it can get pretty loud if me, Lizzie and Jasper are all down here at the same time. Only us 3 came down here, so I knew no one would see me. i still didn't full understand why I was hiding this. It wasn't as if it was a strange guy that I had met. He was a friend from school and who knows, maybe it would go a but farther than just a friendship. I know he had kissed me, but that didn't mean a lot. When I got downstairs I pulled out my cell phone and found his number and pressed send. I waited as the dialling tone came on. He didn't answer. Soon the number went straight to voice mail. I hung up and tried again. Still no answer. I know I shouldn't have felt disappointed, but I did. I put the phone back in my pocket and walked back upstairs. But before I got to the top my phone was ringing in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and answered It smiling.

"Hey" I answered.

"Naomi, im sorry I missed you. I was in the shower and I only heard my phone going off the second time. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Bored though" I said.

"I would say let go out somewhere, but it's a little late now" he said with a light laugh in his voice.

I glanced over at the clock and it was 11 at night.

"I know. oh well. Maybe we could go out some other time." I was seriously dropping hints now. I really wanted to go out with Jake again. But on our own this time.

"That would be a nice. That is actually why I asked you to call. Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

I was so happy, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I'm free. What exactly did you have in mind that we could do?" I asked.

"Well im not sure how American dates work, but here we don't go on dates so in walking blind here. But maybe I could take you out to dinner. I know some really good restaurants." He said.

"Yeah I can do that tomorrow." I heard my mom calling me, so I thought I better cut this conversation down.

"Jake, I got to go. Mom is calling me. Can we sort this out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Ill see you in school tomorrow."

"You will. Bye."  
"Night." And then he hung up the phone.

Mom kept calling me.

"I'm in the basement mom." I called up. I walked over and picked up my guitar and started to play something.

"What are you going down here?" mom asked as she came down the stairs.

"Nothing. Was bored so I came to play my guitar for a bit." I said

"Ok, don't be too long you still have to go to school in the morning." She said as she turned around and walked back up the stairs.

I would have to get up early tomorrow because I needed to go hunting. If I was going to be going out tomorrow night, I would need to prepare myself. I wouldn't want to get thirsty when I was on a date and have a urge to massacre everybody. That really wouldn't be a good idea.

I decided that I may as well just go to bed if I would have to get up at like 5 in the morning to go hunting. I walked upstairs and went to bed.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** **

I woke up at half 4 without my alarm going off. I decided that I may as well go now as to wait half hour for my alarm to go off and let the whole house that I was awake. I got up slowly and took off my pyjamas and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I opened the door to Lizzie's room and she was fast asleep. I walked over to the window and jumped out being as quite as I could. Because we lived in the middle of the city, we didn't have the luxury anymore of having the forest right on out door step, so if we needed to go hunting, we had to get there first. I picked up the first set of keys that I could find. It was my moms car. I got in and drove. Jasper had got me and Lizzie British driving licences for such situations like this. Of course they were fake, but they looked genuine. Jasper had been ensured that no one. Not even experts would be able to tell the difference.

I only had to drive for about half hour before I came to a forest area. It wasn't as big as the one that we normally go to , but it was big enough for what I wanted. I parked the car, put the keys in my pocket and ran. I wasn't as fast as the rest of my family, but I was still a lot faster than any human. I only had to run for a few minutes before I caught the scent of a small heard of deer. I followed the scent until the deer's were in my sight. I crouched down and attacked the first one that I could reach.

I didn't really need to come hunting, I was only doing this as a precaution for tonight.

When I had finished hunting I started to run back to the car. I had only been hunting for half hour and it was going to take me half hour to get back. As I started to run back I heard someone following me. I didn't turn around I just kept running. I wasn't to far away from the car when someone jumped out in front of me.

"Jesus Jasper! Where the hell did you come from?" I asked as my uncle jumped out in front of me.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Hunting. I think that much is obvious though." I said. what did he think I was doing here.

"why do you sneak out Naomi. And if you wanted to go hunting, why didn't you go with your sister last night. Her, Edward and Emmett went." He asked.

"I was waiting for a phone call and I knew that if I went hunting, I wouldn't be able to answer it." I said as I started to walk past Jasper, but before I could get past him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me around again.

"What are you hiding Naomi. I know you are hiding something." He said, smiling slightly.

I groaned knowing that he would know before tonight anyway.

"Fine. I'm going out tonight and I just wanted to know where I was going. Ok?" I asked as I tried yet again to walk past him.

"That didn't answer my question." He stated.

I was really starting to get annoyed now. why didn't people just leave me alone.

"I'm sure you are going to find out later. But now we have to go, because we have to get to school in a hour, and it takes me half hour to drive back. Ill see you at home." I said as I walked passed him. He didn't stop me this time, but I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away.

It didn't take me long to get home. Thankfully I was able to park the car and get back into the house without any one noticing. I jumped through my window and into my bed room.

"Where have you been?" Lizzie hissed as she walked into my room.

"I went hunting. I kinda have a date tonight and I wanted to play it safe." I told her. I knew that she would keep this to her self.

"Is that why he wanted you to ring him last night?" she asked. Her voice sounded excited now.

"Yes. But you cant say anything Liz. Dad doesn't like him anyway, so I don't know how he is going to react when I tell him I am going on a date with him." I whispered.

"Don't worry about dad. He isn't going to be able to do anything about it. But ill keep it to myself either way until you want to tell him." She promised.

I smiled at her and went to get changed into my school clothes.

Once we had get changed, we went downstairs and grabbed a bit of breakfast before we had to go out. Mom had already left. I still hadn't got over the fact that my mother was now my English teacher. It was just strange.

"Girls come on!" Dad shouted so that we could leave the house.

When we got into school Jake was waiting for me out side. I glanced over at dad and I don't think he had noticed that Jake was even there.

I didn't say anything as I moved away from the rest of my family and walked over to Jake.

"Morning ." he said to me as I got closer.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"So I take that you haven't told your brother that I am taking you out tonight?" he asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, he didn't look at me as if he was going to kill me. he gives me nasty look when I haven't done anything. I don't know him very well, but he seems to be very protective of you and Lizzie" he stated.

_You have no idea!_ I thought.

We started to walk into school. As we were in the same form class, we were able to go there together. When we walked in dad was glaring at us. If looks could kill, Jake would be a bloody mess all over Miss Evans's wall. Dad glared at Jake and then looked at me and growled slightly. Ok now he was over reacting.

"Id better go, before my brother comes over here and kills you." I said smiling. Jake must have thought I was joking, but I wasn't. My dad would kill him if he hurt me.

"yeah, I guess you're right. We are still going out tonight right?" he asked me as we stood in the doorway to the classroom.

"sure. Just tell me where and I'll meet you later. Look I seriously got to go. Ill talk to you later." I said as I walked away.

"Yeah, ill ring you later." He called behind me.

As I walked to my seat, dad just glared at me. he didn't look happy.

"You are not going out with him tonight!" he all but growled as I sat down.

"Yes I am." I answered back. I knew that wasn't going to go own well.

"Don't answer back. You are net going out with him. I don't trust him." He said again.

"Dad. I'm going out. I don't care if you don't like him." Before I could finish talking to him, Mrs Evans came into the room.

After registration we all went to out different classes. Me, Lizzie, dad and Alice had French. It was a little pointless as dad and Alice were already fluent in French but we had to do it. The rest of our subjects were pretty boring. Math, science, history, English and Spanish. I didn't have any of my lessons with Jake today, so I had no was of talking to him. I did try and talk to him lunch time but dad wouldn't let me leave the table but Jake did buck up the courage to come over and ask to speak to me. I didn't hesitate to leave the table of now 3 pissed off vampires. I could feel Emmett, Jasper and dads eyes on our backs as we left the canteen.

"They really don't like me do they?" he said as we walked through the door into the corridor.

"The girls like you but I think the boys are just protective of me and Lizzie. Its nothing personal." I said.

"If you say so. About tonight. Do you like Indian food? Because there is a really good Indian restaurant in town. Fancy it?" he asked sounding nervous.

" That sounds great. Tell me where in town and ill meet you." I said. I knew that he wouldn't be safe if he came to my house to call me.

He gave me the address of the restaurant and said to meet him there about 7ish. I knew where the restaurant was, it was only a street or 2 away from the house, so I would be able to walk there. I went back to the table where my family was sitting. Alice of course knew that I was going out tonight and instantly started talking about outfits that I could wear.

The day dragged on. I was really excited about tonight. Of course dad had told mom, but I don't think she had a problem with me going on a date. I think he was hoping that she would feel the same way he did about it. But she didn't. me and Lizzie had been ungrounded for going out and getting very drunk and we did have a little more freedom.

We got home around half 3. I wasn't going to start getting ready for a while yet, so I sat in my room for a bit.

I spend the majority of the time since I came home from school in my room because I knew that if I went down stairs I would get a lecture from my dad and my uncles.

About half 6 Alice came into my room with a number of different outfits. I was like my mom when it came to Alice. I loved her so much, but she could just be over whelming when she was talking about clothes. She brought in about 6 different outfits. 2 of them were way to short so I dismissed them instantly. The other 4 were a little better, but some of them still looked to formal for where I was going. I finally decided on a red shirt dress with Black leggings. It looked really nice and Alice approved as she had picked out my clothes. I found a pair of black heels. I didn't have to do much to my hair. I tidied it up a little by curling it a little, but that was about it.

I looked aver at the clock and it was quarter to 7. I was surprised at how quick I had got ready. I got my bag and some money and went downstairs.

"I'm going out. Ill be back later." I called into the living room. Dad was in there with Emmett and Jasper watching TV. He did get to move from the sofa, but mom was behind him quickly pushing him back down.

"Have fun" she called as I left the house

**So? let me know what you think. Date night! you know what to do, review and that will only make me update quicker.  
LY all**

**XXCullenXX **


	10. Raining

**Heya. new chapter up. It is my birthday tomorrow so i wont be able to update the stories over the weekend, because i plan to have a hang over lol. Anyway. here is the date that Naomi and Jake went on. Enjoy.**

Naomi's POV. 

As I walked down my street it started to rain. A lot. It was suppose to be summer and it had rained nearly everyday. I wouldn't have minded walking in the rain so much, if I had a umbrella. But I didn't, so by the time that I got to the point where I was meeting Jake I was soaking.

I saw Jake standing outside the restaurant with a large umbrella. Once he saw me he ran over to me and held the umbrella over me.

"How long have you been in this rain?" he asked as we stood under the umbrella.

"About 10 minutes. Do you mind if we go somewhere else. I don't think they are going to let me in looking like this." I gestured to my dress that was now so wet that it was sticking to my skin.

"Yeah I was just about to say that. I actually have a free house if you wanted to go there to dry off and then we could go out later." He suggested.

It did sound like a good idea, but I knew that dad would flip out if I went there. oh well, I was cold.

"Yea ok that's sounds good. How far away if your house?" I asked. My teeth were starting to chatter now. I must have been very cold for me to start chattering.

"Down the street, we will be there in 2 seconds." He promised as we started to walk down the street. The rain was getting heavier now so we ended up running to his house ( well he ran. I just kept pace with him).

His house looked very similar to mine. It was a lot smaller than mine but still a big house.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters living with you?" I asked as I looked at the size of the house.

"No, just me, mam and dad." He said as he opened the door.

The front door opened into a hallway, with the kitchen at the end of the corridor and 2 living rooms either side of the hall. There was a large stair case on the right which went up 3 floors.

Jake walked up stairs leaving me standing in the hall way. He reappeared soon with 2 towels.

"Here you go. You can use these to dry off." He said. we looked out the window and I could barely see the street outside because of the rain.

"Do we have to go out again. Can we just order a pizza or something." I asked as I dried my hair out using the towel.

"Naomi im Welsh. We don't have Pizza's. if you are going to order anything it is going to be a curry." He said smiling.

Ok. British people were not officially insane. What was wrong with Pizza?

As we weren't going any where else tonight Jake asked if I wanted to watch a movie. He showed me where all his DVD's were kept. He had almost as many DVD's as I did back home.

I picked a movie and put it in the DVD player and sat on the sofa and watched the titles move up the screen. Jake sat next to me soon after with the food and we sat down and watched the film.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** **** *** ***

I didn't realise until the movie had finished that I had been out of my house for almost 4 hours. I'm sure that my family were getting suspicious about why I had been out so long, so I got up from the sofa.

"Jake, I better go. My parents are going to be wondering where I am." I wouldn't be surprised if dad had sent Emmett and Jasper out to look for me again.

"I'll walk you home." He said as he got up from the sofa following me. He reached for my hand when I got to the hallway. We had been holding each others hands for the majority of the film. It was so nice. he seemed oblivious to my cold skin when he held my hand, or maybe he just thought it was the weather that made my skin cold.

When we walked back to my house under the large umbrella that he brought when he met me earlier. We talked most of the way but towards the end we walked in a comfortable silence. It was so easy to be myself around him.

When we got to my house, my house with really dark. Either some of them had gone hunting or they were just trying to keep up the human charred.

We talked outside of my house for a few more minutes before I decided that I really should get inside before someone came out and bought me.

I let go of his hand and said good night before I walked towards the house.

"Don't I get a kiss then?" he asked before I had gone 2 steps away from him.

I turned around to look at him.

"Do you want a kiss?" I asked as I kept looking at him.

He didn't answer me, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I bit my bottom lip and walked towards him again.

When I got close enough he moved his head closer to mine and kissed me. he had kissed me before when we were in the cinema, but I think that was just a cliché moment. Making out at the back of the movie theatre. But this one was different. It was softer and it actually felt like it meant something. I kissed him back, while one of his hands went to the back of my head holding me closer to him. Automatically, my arms went up around his neck and rested on his shoulders. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away and glanced over my shoulder.

"I think you better go. I fear that your dad may shoot me if I don't let you go soon." He said as I moved away from me.

My dad? I looked over my shoulder towards my house and dad and grandpa were in the window looking at us.

"Ok, ill see you tomorrow." I said as I walked towards my house. When I go the door I looked back and Jake was still there. I walked into my house smiling.

When I walked into the house, grandpa and dad were walking down the stairs.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" grandpa asked me as I walked through the door.

"Yes." Was all I said.

Dad still hadn't said anything. He was just glaring at me.

"Daddy cheer up. Please. I'm happy, why cant you be too?" I asked as I walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"I just don't trust him. I don't want to see you hurt again." He said while he rested his chin on my head.

" I cant take care of my self dad. But I promise, if he hurts me you can go all vampire dad on him." I looked up at him and smiled.

"You think I need your permission to go all 'vampire dad'" he laughed back.

"I guess not. I'm going to bed. Love you." I said as I kissed dad on the cheek and gave grandpa a hug before I headed upstairs to my room. I knew that I was going to get interrogated by my aunts and sister about what happened tonight, but that could wait till tomorrow.

** **** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The next day, just as I had expected, Alice and Rosalie were the first people to speak to me when I got up. I'm not a morning person so I didn't give them very good answers. I was very vague when they asked me what I did on my first date. I knew that Alice wasn't going to give up and that she would squeeze every last bit of information out of me one way or another. i went through the normal routine of getting ready and heading out to school. The walk to school was pretty ordinary, but when I got to school, it felt different. Better.

When I walked through the gates, Jake was leaning against the metal post waiting for me. as soon as I saw him, I smiled and walked towards him ignoring the rest of my family.

"Morning." He said as I took my hand.

"Hey." I answered back.

I noticed that Shaun and Mark were standing a few yards behind Jake just watching us.

"Are Shaun and Mark waiting for something? Because they are just looking at us." I asked.

"They don't believe that I have been seeing you out of school. They are waiting for proof." He all but whispered.

"And what proof are they waiting for?" I whispered back. I knew where this was heading before it had even gone anywhere.

Jake leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't anything big, but it was enough to show that there was something going on between us.

"You are officially my girlfriend now." he said smiling.

Not that I didn't want to be Jakes girlfriend, far from it, I really did. But it shocked me a bit when he said that I was his girlfriend.

"And how do you figure that out?" I asked.

"Well that was what, the third time that I had kissed you, but only once have I kissed you when people are looking. And we are holding hands." He held up our hands that were not intertwined.

"It isn't going to take people long to put two and two together" he said smiling again.

The buzzer sounded outside signalling that everyone had to get to their form rooms for registration. Me and Jake walked hand in hand to our classroom. My life seriously couldn't get any better.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** **** *** *** *** ***

Weeks went by and I finally started to settle in to the school routine. I would meet Jake every morning outside the school, talk for a bit and then go into class. All the while avoiding my fathers murderous glares. All my family knew that I was now dating Jake officially. My mom, aunts, sister and grandparents were happy that I was happy. my father and my uncles on the other hand did not like him. I still didn't understand why. I had met Jake's parents a few days ago. They seemed really nice. I knew that I could not introduce Jake to my parents as he thought that my dad was the same age as me and my mother was our English teacher. But I would introduce him to my family. Maybe when dad, jasper and Emmett were out hunting.

The rest of my time, if I was not with Jake I would be in orchestra or choir. Because we had taken music in the final 2 years, everyone in out class had to be involved in some extra curricular sessions that involved music. My and Lizzie were in the orchestra on violin. Apparently dad was in the orchestra too, but he never went to rehearsals. We never had any piano parts in the orchestra so we didn't really need him there.

Even though it was only October, we were practicing for the Christmas carol service that was held at the end of December. Mom had said something about there being a day at the end of this term to raise money for the school. The Carol service would make quite a bit of money off the tickets that would be sold. I think there was a talent show thing for the rest of the people in the school. Apparently all the teachers had to do something as well. I bet mom wasn't looking forward to that.

As it was the end of October soon most of our teachers were giving out all the course work, so that it would be done by Christmas. I had loads of work to do. Even with vampire speed I was struggling to get it all done. I had 2 history Essays to do, Math, Physics, Biology, French. English and Music, all our work was done in class so I didn't have those subjects to worry about.

I was looking forward to the week that we would have off soon, because I would be able to spend the majority of my time with Jake. I would be able to do my work at night so I could spend the day with him.

Bella's POV. 

I had a free lesson now and I didn't have anything to do. I had marked all the worked that needed to be marked, I had tided the cupboard where all the books were kept and I had planned every single one of my lessons for the next year. I had way to much time on my hands.

At the moment I was looking at a number of different flats near the school. i hadn't told Edward yet, but I knew that I would have to get a new address soon for work. They hadn't needed an address when I started, but now they were asking for one. I don't think it would look good if I gave them the same address as 7 of the students in the school.

While I was looking through the adverts for houses, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, still not looking up from the papers that I had in my hands.

I heard the door open and look to see who it was. Edward came into my class, throwing his bag on the floor as he walked nearer to me.

"Why aren't you in lesson?" I asked. Students weren't allowed to be anywhere but lessons at this time of the day and by right I should send him back but it was too nice to have him around me.

"I got bored. And then I thought of you all alone here, so I came to see you." he was behind the back of my chair now kissing my shoulders and my neck.

"You really should be in your lesson." I wanted that to sound like an order, but it came out more as a moan as my head fell back onto his shoulder while he continued to assault my shoulders with small nips and my neck with kissed.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked moving on to my jaw now. If I moved my head slightly to the left I would be able to kiss him properly. I was pretty confident that no one would come in here without knocking. I turned my head to face him just as he moved to face me.

"No." I mumbled just before our lips met. I would never get over how good it felt to kiss Edward. When I was human I could think of nothing better than him kissing me, but as a vampire, every single one of my senses had been intensified a thousand times so Edward kissing me as a vampire was one of the best sensations on this earth.

The position that we were in was slightly uncomfortable so in one movement I stood up and moved my body so that our chests were touching. Edward wound his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him if that was even possible. I leaned forward so that I would force his body back against the wall. Thankfully there was no classroom behind this wall, otherwise I was sure that people would have noticed that something was going on in here. I knew that things were going to go a little further than just kissing when Edward's hand moved lower down my back until his hands were on my hips, holding me closer. I wound my hands into his hair and kissed him passionately. Just as things were getting good there was another knock on the door. Edward groaned as I removed my lips from his and moved back to straighten out my clothes.

"Miss Swan?" it was one of the girls from my year 8 class on the other side of the door.

"Come in" I called once Edward and I were decent again.

The door opened and the girl came in holding a folder that her work was in.

"Here's my coursework miss." She said as I took the folder off her.

"Why didn't you give this to me this morning Sarah?" I asked looking through it.

"I couldn't print it off in my house and I had you first so I couldn't go to the library to get it ready in time." She said.

"Well just make sure that you get the next lot to me on time please." I said to her smiling.

She looked at Edward who was standing behind me and smiled at him. I glanced behind me to see that he was smiling back.

"Go back to your lesson Sarah. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I put the work down on my desk. Sarah turned around and left the room.

As soon as the girls had left the room, Edward kissed my neck again.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" he asked as he continued to kiss me.

I moved away much to his displeasure.

" The moment has passed. Besides I have stuff to do now." I picked up the folder that the girl had just given me.

Edward looked at my desk and started looking through the papers that were on there. he picked up the pages of the paper that I was looking at. The one with the apartments and flats on.

"What are these for?" he asked, reading through my choices.

I looked over his shoulder to see what one he was looking at. He was looking at my favourite one. it was a small 1 bedroom flat that was only on the next street across from the house.

"Yeah. I'm bored of you now. I'm leaving you and I need somewhere to live." I answered him. He looked at me and raised his eye brow at me.

" you know I love you. I need a new address if the school ever need to contact me and I think it is going to look suspicious if I give them the same address that they have for the Cullen's. Basically this is going to be the worlds most expensive mailbox." I said as I started to look through the last piece of coursework that I had to mark today. I knew it wouldn't take me long so I did it while Edward was looking through the flats again.

"Get this one if you want. If you are only going to have mail sent to it." He said as her threw the papers back down on my desk.

I looked over at the clock and my last class of the day would be here soon.

"You better go. Unless you want to stay in a class where I will try to get them to read "Animal Farm". Even if I use my powers, I doubt that I will get them to do anything." I said as I got out all the books that I would need from the cupboard.

"No thank you. Please don't make us read that. its so depressing." Edward said as he picked up his bag by the door.

" I cant promise anything. It is either that or "of mice and men". Go, you will be late otherwise." I kissed him quickly before he left the room.

**I have to admit that " animal farm" and " of mice and men" are some of the worse books that i read in school. no lie, i think i fell aseelp during of mice and men Right, u know what you have to do for me 2 update the next chapter. leave reviews. right goan love you and leave you now. speak to u when i update next time. **

**Ly All. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx**


	11. gifts

**Heya everyone. Im going to appologise in advance for thsi chapter, sorry it is so short, but i honestly didnt know what else i could write. having a tiny bit of writers block, but im working on it. **

**Anyway, im not going to babble, ill let you read this short chapter ( sorry again :( )**

Naomi's POV.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jake asked me one day while we were sitting on the sofa in my living room watching TV. I had never had a boyfriend for any occasion in the year so I wasn't use to other people outside my family buying me stuff.

"I don't know. something pretty?" I said, but it sounded more like a question than a suggestion.

"That's going to be hard, because there is nothing as pretty as you." he said before he kissed my cheek.

Everyone in my family had learnt to accept Jake now because he made me happy, but dad was still refusing to show any signs of liking Jake and I didn't know why. From what mom has told us about dad when she was human Jake and him were very similar. I knew that my dad had felt a lot a lot stronger about mom than Jake did for me, but that was obvious. Dad had spent the first 80 years of his life alone while everyone else around him were in happy loving relationships and when he found mom, he found his reason for being on this earth and she felt the same for him and I'm pretty sure that they still feel that was now even after being together for nearly 20 years. I knew that Jake didn't feel that way for me. he was only human after all and there was only so much emotion that the human body can take. If a human felt about their partner _half_ what vampires feel for their mates then I am sure that they would inevitable explode. I didn't want Jake to explode.

"What do you want?" I asked not knowing what I could buy him either.

"I don't mind either. You know the sort of stuff that I like as well." He said smiling at me. Great, now I really did have no idea what to get him. Why did men have to be so difficult!

After Jake left that evening I went on the internet to try and find him something. I decided in the end after hours of looking that I would buy him something big like a DVD. Jake did like the program "Mock the week" and I did see a DVD with all different episodes on. Basically Mock the week was a show where comedians sit around and take the piss out of the news in the week. It was quite funny, but Jake thought it was hysterical. i bought the DVD for him, but I knew I would have to buy some thing else for him, but I would have to look again over the weekend because I wanted to go to bed now.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Esme's POV. 

It was coming up to Christmas now and I was struggling to think of something that me and Carlisle could get for the girls. Everyone else was simple. Rose and Alice we would get clothes and shoes for, Emmett and Jasper liked video games and Edward would be happy with CD's and music while Bella we could buy books for. But Naomi and Elizabeth were a little harder to buy for. I wanted to get them something that they would use and they would remember. May be we could send them away for a week. We had a number of different properties all over the world, so finding somewhere for them to stay wouldn't be a issue. I looked out of the window in the living room. It was late, about 2 in the morning so it was dark outside anyway, but the black clouds and the pouring rain made it even darker than it was. I new that we were all use to this weather. We had to be, as going out in the sun wasn't even a option for us because of the way that out skin reacted to sunlight, but the girls didn't react the same way that we did to the sun. the way that my skin and everyone else's reacted was obvious, but the girls only sparkled a little bit, and it was only noticeable if you really looked at them, so maybe they could go somewhere where there is sun.

I knew that I would have to ask Bella what she thought about the idea, as they were her children, but I think she would be ok with it.

Bella had recently bought a small flat not to far away from the house because the school needed a address in case they needed to get hold of her and it would certainly raise some eye brows if she gave the same address as several of her students. Bella was at her flat, finishing off some of the touches that she needed to make the flat look like a home. Not that she would be living there very often. I picked up my coat and headed out the door. I knew that no one would be about at this late hour so I decided to walk it. It didn't take me long to get to my daughters flat. I buzzed the buzzer that would let her know that there was someone at the door.

"Hello?" Bella asked sounding confused at who would be calling at this hour.

"Hey sweetie. Do you mind if I come up?" I asked.

"Of course Esme." The buzzer sounded again, letting me know that I could go up.

When I got to Bella's flat, she was in the middle of painting her living room.

"Hey Esme. Are you ok?" she asked as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Yes sweetheart im fine. I was just thinking about what I could get the girl for Christmas and I was wondering if it was ok with you if I sent them on vacation for a week." I asked. I knew that before I even told Carlisle about this I would have to ask Bella first. She was their mother after all.

"Oh Esme, that would be a wonderful idea. Do you think it would be ok if they asked some friends to go with them. I mean, I don't know how the girls would get along if they had to spend a week with each other." Bella laughed. I knew that Naomi and Lizzie loved each other, but I could see Bella's point about asking them to spend a week with each other would be a stretch.

"That's a great idea. Ill just buy a group ticket and they can take a few friends with them." I said.

"You do realise that Naomi is going to take Jake if she is allowed to take someone." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, but they are a couple now" I said. I knew that Edward wouldn't like the idea of Naomi and Jake being alone with each other for a whole week, but I could deal with Edward.

"Are you sure you are ok about Naomi and Jake going away together. It's a big step." I said, actually thinking about what I had suggested.

"I think it is a great idea Esme. If I had been given the opportunity to spend a week alone with Edward when we were dating, I would have jumped at the chance. Anyway, it isnt me you have to worry about. Edward is the one who is going to have a hissy fit about this" she said laughing.

"Yeah I know he isn't going to be too happy about this, but he is becoming to protective of Naomi. He needs to let her live her life and do things for her self. It is the only way that she is going to get through life." I said. I had always been protective of my children as any parent would, but I strongly believed that parents should allow their children some freedom so that they could live their own lives. And it wasn't as if Naomi and Lizzie were children anymore. Technically they are in their 20's. they were adults and Edward has to learn to let his babies live their own life.

"We have a few weeks before Christmas yet, but I do want the girl here Christmas morning, so do you think that they could go the week after Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah Esme that sounds great." She said smiling.

"Ok Bella. Well im going to go now and let you continue painting. See you later sweetie." I said as I left the flat.

By the time that I got back to the house it was half 3. I knew that the girls wouldn't be up for about 4 hours yet so I had time to look at the prices of holidays. Carlisle was working nights in the hospital, but he would be home about 5 so I could tell him what I wanted to get the girls this year.

We had a number of different houses all over the world, but I didn't want the girls to go far, so I checked the availability on one of the houses in southern France. Even though it was still out house, we rested it out to people for vacations and stuff. The house was free the week after Christmas so I decided to book it out for them. Hope fully the weather shouldn't be to bad in the south of France. It was right next to the Mediterranean sea, so it would be nice down there. out house was inland quite a bit. I think it was a hour away from the beach, but there was a really beautiful lake about 20 minutes from the house.

Just as I finished booking the house, Carlisle walked through the door.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"I didn't know what to get the girls for Christmas, so I thought it would be nice if we sent them on vacation for a week. Somewhere with sun, I know the rain is getting on their nerves here." I said as Carlisle stood behind me.

"Do Bella and Edward know about this?" he asked while he played with a strand of my hair.

"Bella knows, I went over there to ask her an hour or so ago. I haven't spoken to Edward about it yet, but I think he will be ok with it." I said hopefully. I hadn't mentioned that I was going to ask the girls if they wanted to ask some friends to go with them.

"Just make sure you tell him Esme. You know how protective he is of the girls." Carlisle said before kissing me on the head and then walking away to his office I assumed.

Edward had gone hunting tonight, and I knew he would be back just in time to get to school so I would have to wait to ask his about it when he got in from school.

I wanted this to be a surprise, so I didn't do anything more about it because I knew the girls would be up soon. I shut the computer down and went back into the living room and read for a while.

**Apart from the fact that it is incredibly short, what did you think. I promise that the next chapter will be longer ( well atleast i will try to make it longer). you know what to do if you want a nice long chapter off me. review. does that ring a bell for anyone :P.  
**

**Talk to y'all next time i update.**

**Ly all**

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxx **


	12. Stupid men!

**New chapter! Sorry it has taken a little while, i was sturggling to decide what to write. let me know what you think. there isnt that much more to say up here so i will speak to ya at the bottom.**

Bella's POV

The more I thought about what Esme and Carlisle were getting the girls for Christmas, the more I thought it was such a good idea. I mean think about it, the girls would be able to have some time all to themselves, which is one thing I know that they are desperately craving. And this would give them the chance to have a taste of independence. They were in their 20s how and were still waited on hand and foot. I knew that they could do things for themselves like cook and stuff, but everyone liked to spoil them because to everyone in the house, they were still babies to them. I had yet to tell Edward that I had given Esme permission to get the girls a group ticket so that they could take friends with them. I knew that Naomi was going to take Jake. I didn't have a problem with it. It was Edward who would be upset. But he was just going to have to live with it. He was the only one in the family who opposed to Jake now. I don't know what his problem was with him, I honestly didn't. when Jake and Naomi first started going out I was a bit unsure about it, but that was just parental instincts. I would have thought that Edward felt the same and that he would get over it soon, but he didn't. I hoped that he wouldn't be to upset by what I had said to Esme, but he was just going to have to live with it what ever his opinion was.

I was in my flat for another hour just finishing off decorating when the buzzer went off letting me know that there was someone at the door. I pressed the button and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello."

"I need to talk to you Bella. Let me in." Edwards voice came through the other end of the speaker. I had to admit, he didn't sound to happy so I thought it would be better to get this over and done with. So I pressed the button to let him in.

It didn't take him 2 seconds to get up to my flat, the door was unlocked so he just walked in.

"Hey honey what's the matter?" Ha, stupid question Bella. I knew exactly what was wrong with him and I was surely going to hear it now.

"Why did you tell Esme that she could send the girls on holiday for a week. On. There. Own!" he emphasized the last 3 words of his question. Fine if he was going to be stuck up about this then so was I.

"Because. They. Are. Not. Children." I said saying each word slowly.

He didn't say anything after that so I decided that I should.

"Edward. They are not babies. They are in their 20s for god sake, I think they can take care of themselves." I said calmly as I walked towards him.

"Its not that they are going away on their together. I know that they can take care of them selves, its just Esme told me that you said that they could take friends with them. That isnt the issue either, its just that I know for a fact how Naomi is going to take with her." he said as calmly as he could, but he still sounded angry.

"Edward. you have to get over this. Seriously! What do you have against him? Please give me a answer, because I sure as hell don't see a problem with him." I said through gritted teeth.

"I just don't trust him. Don't ask me why because I'm not 100% sure I know myself." He said again.

"Then why are you holding a grudge?!" I snapped back.

"Im not happy about the girls going away with boys!" he answered back.

" Edward, you are not going to stop the girls going away and having a good time." I stated simply. I wasn't going to lets Edward's prejudices get in the way of the girls having the chance to be independent.

"Do I not have a say in what they do Bella. They are my children too and I am saying, as their _Father _that I am not happy about this." He said. he was the one now who was gritting his teeth.

"Of course you have a say Edward. but I didn't think it would be a big deal. I just have to know something. Its your problem if you don't trust Jake. But why don't you trust us?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Do you honestly think that the rest of the family would have let Jake within 100 miles of Naomi if they thought there was something wrong. Alice would have seen! Jasper sure as hell wouldn't let him near her if he thought anything was off with him. She is safe Edward. nothing is going to happen to her. let. It. Go!" I growled. I never growled at anyone. Since I had become a vampire, I had been able to keep my emotions in check, but Edward was really pushing my limits now and I couldn't help my reaction. It was instinctive.

"Bella I…" but I didn't let him finish. I knew what he was going to say and I wasn't in the mood for him to give me his reasons over again.

"No Edward! I cant talk to you when you are acting like this. When you decide to act like a adult then I will talk to you like one. but right now you are being down right childish." I walked over to my front door and held it open.

"I will see you in school tomorrow." I said standing by my open door. I hated when me and Edward argued like this, but I knew that I would not be able to keep my temper in check if we continued to have this discussion. I would continue this when Edward was acting more mature. Edward walked out of the apartment looking pretty pissed off. I didn't know how long this row was going to last, but I sure as hell wasn't going to back down. I would do what was right for my children and if that meant pissing of their father then I would have no problem about doing that.

Edward's POV ( Before going to Bella's)

I had been out hunting with Emmett and Jasper tonight just because there was nothing else that I wanted to do. Now that It was the middle of winter here, it was hard to find something decent to eat. There were a few deer but we had to leave them for when we were out hunting because we were thirsty, but because we were bored.

After a few hours we decided to head back. Esme was expecting us back just in time for school, but we headed back early. When we got into the house, all three of us were soaked with rain water. It had started to rain heavily on the way back and I knew that Esme would not be happy if we walked through the house soaking wet and covered in mud.

"Don't even think about walking through my house like that. get to your rooms through the windows." Esme demanded as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen that lead to the rest of the house. Jasper and Emmett groaned behind we and walked back outside into the rain so that they could get to their rooms. I started to follow them before Esme asked me to stay.

"Edward I have to tell you something. I know your not going to like it, but hear me out." Esme asked me. Esme had never said anything like this to me before. I tried to look into her thoughts but she was chanting the same thing over and over again.

_Edward get out of my head!_

I had to laugh at my mothers attempts to keep me out, but I respected her internal chant and listened to the words that came out of her mouth, rather than her mind.

"For Christmas, me and Carlisle are sending the girls on vacation for a week to France. They have been wanting to go somewhere with sun for a while now and obviously we cant go in the sun so I thought a holiday was the best option. I told Bella about it and she was fine, but she didn't like the fact that the girls would be on their own so she suggested that the girls be allowed to take some friends with them." As soon as those words left my mothers mouth, I instantly knew where this conversation was going and she was right. I really wasn't going to like it.

"So I said that I would buy the girls a group ticket so that they could take a few friends with them." Esme continued, but I spoke before she could finish talking.

"But you knew exactly who Naomi will want to take!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. And?" Esme said. I had never seen this side of Esme. The smug side of her.

"And?! Esme how are you fine with letting your granddaughter go away for a week. To a different country. With a boy who I. Her father does not like. or trust." I asked. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"I'm fine with it because the girls are going to be safe. Do you honestly think that I would do this if I thought for a moment that the girls would be in danger?" she asked. I knew that she was getting angry at me now.

"No, but…" I started but Esme cut me off.

"No buts Edward. I have never ever told you what you can or cant do, but now I am telling you. You are going to let the girls go away because it is about time that you got over your issues with Jake. He is a lovely boy and he makes Naomi happy.i know you are protective of the girls and I don't blame you in the slightest for that. you are their father, of course you are going to want to protect them, but you also have to let them live their lives. Now I will not hear another word out of you about this. If you want to continue this discussion you go have it with Bella. But Im warning you now, she has the same opinions as me, so I fear you may be wasting your time!" Esme practically growled at me. wow she was seriously annoyed if I made her growl. I still wasn't happy about this so I decided to go speak to Bella about this whole thing.

Bella had bought flat that should have taken about 20 minutes to get to, but at the moment I really wasn't in the mood for walking slowly. So I ran. Full pelt to Bella's it took me all of 2 minutes to get there and thankfully no one saw me as it was the early hours of the morning.

When I got to the block of flats where Bella was I pressed the button to her flat. I could have very easily climbed through the window but I think people would notice if I scaled a 5 story building to get in through the window.

Bella answered the buzzer and let me in. I walked up the stairs quickly, when I got to Bella's flat the door was open so I walked in.

"Hey honey whats the matter?" Bella asked when I walked into her flat. She must have known why I was in such a foul mood so why even ask.

"Why did you tell Esme that she could send the girls on holiday for a week. On. There. Own!" I asked, snapping out the last 3 words. By the look on Bella's face I knew that this was going to be a pretty big argument.

"Because. They. Are. Not. Children." She answered back sharply. I couldn't argue with that. they weren't children and I knew that, but as their father I always wanted them to be safe and I didnt think it would be safe if they went away with boys. I know, they are vampires and they are quite capable of taking care of themselves, but that still didn't override the protective instincts that I had for my children.

"Edward. They are not babies. They are in their 20s for god sake, I think they can take care of themselves." Bella said calmly.

"Its not that they are going away on their together. I know that they can take care of them selves, its just Esme told me that you said that they could take friends with them. That isnt the issue either, its just that I know for a fact how Naomi is going to take with her." I told her. I didn't want to get angry, but I couldn't help but sound it when I said this to Bella. I could see now that Bella was getting upset and angry.

"Edward. you have to

get over this. Seriously! What do you have against him? Please give me a answer, because I sure as hell don't see a problem with him." She spat at me. Bella had always been good at hiding her angry from people, but now she was seriously angry and I was getting the full brunt of it.

"I just don't trust him. Don't ask me why because I'm not 100% sure I know myself." I told her and I knew that this would only wind her up more, but it was true. I honestly didn't know why I didn't trust him I just didn't. I had always been pretty good at reading people and there was something about Jake that I just didn't like.

"Then why are you holding a grudge?!" Bella yelled at me.

Before I knew it I was answering back as quick as Bella and we were both in full argument mode.

"Im not happy about the girls going away with boys!" I snapped at her. Damn, I hated it when I snapped at Bella. we had argued in the past, but never like this. I knew that this would take a while to blow over.

" Edward, you are not going to stop the girls going away and having a good time." She shouted back.

"Do I not have a say in what they do Bella. They are my children too and I am saying, as their _Father _that I am not happy about this." I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Of course you have a say Edward. but I didn't think it would be a big deal. I just have to know something. Its your problem if you don't trust Jake. But why don't you trust us?" she asked, pointing at her chest. Ok, we were still arguing about the same thing.

"What?" I asked confused by her question.

"Do you honestly think that the rest of the family would have let Jake within 100 miles of Naomi if they thought there was something wrong. Alice would have seen! Jasper sure as hell wouldn't let him near her if he thought anything was off with him. She is safe Edward. nothing is going to happen to her. let. It. Go!" she growled at me. ok, now I know I have gone to far. Bella never growls at me. Ever.

She walked past me just as I was about to say something to her, she opened the door and held it open.

"No Edward! I cant talk to you when you are acting like this. When you decide to act like a adult then I will talk to you like one. but right now you are being down right childish." She continued to hold the door open and waited for me to leave.

"Il see you in school tomorrow." She stated angrily.

I knew that I wasn't going to win if I continued to argue with her so I decided just to leave. We were going to have to have this conversation again. There was only a week or so left of school before the holidays and I knew that Bella wouldn't want to argue with anyone then. I walked out of the flat feeling angry, more at myself than anything. I don't know why I didn't trust Jake but I knew that I would have to get over this soon for my wife and children to be happy.

**Whoooo! I have never seen a story yet where Esme gets angry so i thought i would give it a go. let me know what you thought. i know it is a stupid argument, but it was the only thing that i could come up with. **

**Everyone is asking me why Edward doesnt like Jake. i dont honestly know, i think it is just parental protectiveness that makes him hate him so much, but dont worry i am going to give Edward a reason to hate Jake with a passion very soon. but if u want to find out why that is you are going to have to give me reviews. come on, it isnt hard just click the button on the bottom of the screen and write a few words. go on! you know u want to :P. **

**Btw, i am a little stuck about what the write next so i would gladly welcome some advise about what YOU want to read. let me know. **

**Ly all. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxxx**


	13. Christmas!

**Hey, everyone, new chapter. I know i have been away for a while and im sorry, but im having a little bit of trouble writing this story. I think i know what is going to happen next, but im not sure how i will be able to write it. oh well, il cross that bridge when i get to it. Right now im gona leave you read this chapter. speak to u at the bottom!**

Bella's POV.

It had been about 4 days since me and Edward had argued. It was horrible that I wasn't able to speak to him during the day and because we were not exactly talkative towards each other at the moment I didn't speak to him after school either, because I always went back to my flat at night. I knew that the girls now that something is going on and I can see it is upsetting them and it is hurting me too. I know 4 days doesn't seem that long when human couples have a argument, but to vampires it is a incredibly long time. I knew that I needed to sort this out with him fast. It was still only lunch time at school, I had had Edwards class first thing this morning and he didn't look at me once unless I asked him too. Unless I had Alice and Rose I would have thought that he didn't love me any more, but apparently he was just the same as me in the house. I knew we were both pining for each other so why didn't we just talk again and figure this whole mess out.

The rest of my day went slowly and I couldn't wait to get home and get hold of Edward to we could talk. As soon as I got into my car and started to drive I got a text. I looked at the screen and it was from Edward.

_Bella, I need to talk to you. Please! Meet me at your place after school. _

_Love you. xxxxx_

I text him back instantly letting him know that I would be there soon.

It didn't take me long to get back to the flat and when I got there Edward was standing in the middle of my living room waiting for me. I set down my bag on the table as I walked in though the door. We just stood there and looked at each other for a long time. I don't know how long we stood there watching each other. I watched as his chest would rise and fall with every unnecessary breath that he took. His eyes lock onto mine as if he was looking into the depths of my soul, and then he moved. He ran and at and before I could register what was happening I was pressed against my front door with Edward attacking my lips with his. He moved his mouth feverishly over mine and I willingly responded to this kiss. My hands wound themselves into his hair while his hands grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist. I knew that the position that we were now in had nothing sexual to do about it, even if it did look that way. the reason we were in this position was because we hadn't touched, talked or kissed each other in 4 days and we needed to be close to one another. Soon Edwards kissed slowed until he was scattering small kisses all over my face.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he asked before he kissed me on the lips again.

"Edward you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have made the decision without you if anything you should be saying you forgive me." I said as I rested my forehead on his.

"No Bella. I was the one who came over here and started shouting. I should have just talked to you. I love you more than anything and I hate to see you upset or hurt. These last 4 days have been hell for me." he said as his head fell onto my shoulder.

I unwound my legs from his waist and stood up. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close while I stroked the back of his head with my hand.

"I know Edward. I hate arguing with you, but I am begging you this time please let this thing you have about Jake go." I asked him.

I felt him nod his head against my shoulder.

"I will Bella. I will do anything if it means us talking to each other again." He said. he raised his head up and kissed me again. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he continued to attack me with kisses.

Now this time there was something more than just wanting to be close to one another.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

A few Hours later me and Edward were laying in bed. He had his arms wrapped around me holding my back close to his chest while he scattered small kissed over by neck and shoulders.

"I love you so much Bella. you know that right?" he asked while he continued to kiss me.

"Yes I do. And I love you just as much." I answered as I brought one of his hands from my waist to my lips and kissed it.

"What have you been doing the last 4 days? it has been strange not talking to you." I asked.

"Nothing. I have gone to school, come home and did nothing. I constantly thought about what I had said to you and how much I had hurt you. I basically went back to the way that I asked when I was away from you." he said. I winced at the memory of Edward not being with me when we were in Washington. I know that that was much worse because I didn't know if he was going to come back for me and Naomi and I knew that this time that we would eventually work things out.

" But it was never going to be like that again is it? We cant be apart, we tried that and it didn't work very well so there is no need for you to ever feel that way again." I said as I rolled over and kissed him.

I looked over at the clock on the side of my bed, it was half 3 in the morning. We had finished school for the Christmas holidays so we didn't have to go into school tomorrow. Even though Christmas was still a week and a half away the school finished early, but that then meant that we started back the first week of January.

We finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed.

" Do you know what you have got everyone for Christmas?" I asked

"Bella please. I did my Christmas shopping when we were still in the US. I don't leave everything to last minute like some people." He sniggered at me.

"I don't leave everything till last minute." I defended myself.

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping?" he asked me.

"yes, I have actually. And I'm not oppose to taking presents back." I pointed at his chest.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me to much." He said as he leaned over and kissed me quickly.

"I know. come on, I want to be at home when the girls wake up." I said as I took his hand and walked out the door.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

Christmas Day!  
(**A/N: I know, big leap forward, but i honestly didnt know how to fill the gap in time. just read it and see if it works)**

Naomi's POV. 

I knew it was childish to get excited over Christmas day when you are 25 years old, but I couldn't help it. I was still a 5 year old at heart, not a 25 year old. Me and Lizzie had got into the habit of getting up at half 6 every Christmas morning since Lizzie was able to walk. That's a hard habit to break. As the rest of the family had no need to sleep we didn't have to worry about waking anyone up when we got out of our room so early in the morning.

I got up out of Bed at half 6 and went to the bathroom. I knew that Lizzie was up already because I could hear her moving around in her room. When I got out of the bathroom I walked into Lizzie's room to see how awake she was.

"Morning." She answered as I walked into her room.

"Hey. I didn't wake you did I ?" I asked her.

"No, ive been awake for a while. When I heard you moving around I got up. Are you going downstairs?" she asked as she pulled her hair into a bun at the top of her head.

"Yeah. I seriously need a cup of tea or coffee. Something wit Caffeine in it." I answered her.

I went back into my room and grabbed my dressing gown. It was freezing. it was something like 3 degrees outside. I looked out of the window and saw that the garden was covered in frost. The early morning mist was still visible towards the back of the garden. I walked back into Lizzie's room to see that she wasn't there. She must have all ready gone down stairs. I left the room and walked downstairs.

"Morning." I mumbled to everyone as I walked into the living room on my way to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" My Uncle yelled at me when I walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett, please. Its too early for talking yet alone shouting." I told him as I filled the Kettle. I could Smell fresh coffee in the kitchen and looked at to the table where I was Lizzie holding a mug of coffee in her hand. It seemed she needed the caffeine as much as I did this morning. Probably more!

"Ok. Now everyone is down here. Lets open presents!" Alice Shouted excitedly. You would have thought that after nearly 100 years Christmas would get a little boring. Obviously not! Well any opportunity where Alice gets to shop she gets excited.

Alice grabbed me and Lizzie by the hand and dragged us into the living room and sat us on the sofa. Mom was sitting on dad's lap in the chair opposite us.

Alice started to throw presents around the room until we all had a small pile in front of us. Alice was always like this at Christmas time. She got so excited about the littlest things. She was also the one who was in charge Christmas day when it came to the presents, she got to chose who's turn it was to open presents next.

Before Alice could pick someone to open their presents, Grandma cut in and handed me a envelope.

"Its for both of you and im sure that everyone else's gifts are linked to this one and it would be confusing if you didn't have this one first." She pointed out.

I looked at Lizzie, she looked just as confused as I did. I opened the envelope and nearly screamed by what was inside.

"You bought us a holiday? I asked still shocked a little.

"Yes. Me and grandpa honestly didn't know what to get you and I thought you deserved a little time on your own. It's a group ticket so you can take some friends with you if you want." Grandma pointed out.

Me and lizzie got up the same time and hugged our grandparents. I hugged grandma, while Lizzie hugged grandpa and then we swapped.

Grandma was right, all the gifts that we had were linked to our little break away. Mom and dad bought us brand new cell phones each, Jasper and Alice had bought us brand new digital cameras, Rose and Emmett had apparently paid for our cars when we were out there. I knew the house that we were staying in and it wasn't in the middle of town. It was in a small village and it was so beautiful. It reminded me of a Disney film actually.

"Hang on. How are we suppose to drive. We are only suppose to be 15?" I asked. Jasper was the one to answer my question.

"Your going to have to use your American drivers licences again. You have to be 21 to drive a rental car in France and there is no was that I could get you a British one on time. So you are going to have to come up with a pretty good lie if people ask you, how you are driving." He told me.

After everyone had finished opening their gifts we all just sat in the living room and watched a stupid Christmas movie that was on TV.

My phone went off in my pocket telling me I had a text. I pulled out my phone and looked at the message. It was off Jake.

_Merry Christmas baby! how you're having a good day. What did you have this year?  
xxxxx_

I decided that I would ring him as there was no way that I could show how excited I was through a text. I excused myself from the living room and headed upstairs to phone him. He answered his phone on the second ring.

"Heya. How are you?" he asked, I had never actually realised that jake sounded really welsh over the phone.

"Im fine. What prezzies did you get?" I asked.

"I got a Wii a few games, a PS3 and a few games, phone, digital camera all stuff like that really. You?" he asked

"Phone, camera and oh I got a holiday!" I squeaked at the end.

"Your parents bought you a holiday. Where are you going?" he asked, he sounded a little sad when I told him I would be going away.

"France. Not far. And its not where im going its where we are going. Mom bought us a group ticket so me and Lizzie can take friends with us. You up for it" _please say yes. Please say yes! _I chanted in my head before he answered.

"When are we leaving?" he asked. And I smiled into the phone. This was honestly one of the best Christmas's ever!

**Come on be honest with me. it was bad wasnt it? i know not the next chapter i have ever written, but sort of a important one. i dont know. ive just finished writting it and im really tired so i dont really care what i post at the moment.  
Seriously need reviews for this chapter because i am starting to consider not continuing this. i just dont feel i have made it as good as i wanted it to be, but let me know what you thought either way and i will try and get a new chapter up ASAP.**

**Ly all. **

**XXCullenXX**

**xxxxx **


	14. Holiday

**Ok dont kill me I know i havent updates in forever, but i really need to get this story finished. i wont be happy unless i do. I'm so sorry i have left it this long to update, but i have forgotten about it until someone reviewed it today for teh first time in ages. so here it is the next chapter. i will b trying to finish this soon, because i really dont know where i am going to go with this, so enjoy it while you can :)**

Naomi's POV. 

A few days later we were in France. I couldn't believe the weather difference compared to at home. it was actually sunny her and quite warm. I was use to cold weather by now, even when I was back in America we never lived anywhere sunny because of our skin. Thankfully mine and Lizzies skin didn't react to violently in sunlight like the rest of the families did, but we did sparkle a little tiny bit.

Because Grandma had bought us a group ticket we were able to bring a few people. Of course, we asked mark and Shaun, but they were going away for new years with their families. So we ended up asking Rebecca. Rebecca was Marks girl friend and mine and lizzies best friend so she was one of the first people we asked to come.

Thankfully me and lizzie could already speak fluent French so there wasn't a problem about going through baggage claim or anything in the airport.

"Namoi, have you got your licence and stuff now?" Lizzie asked me as we walked through the airport.

"Yeah. We need them for the cars don't we?" I asked my sister sarcastically.

"Exactly. Why don't you send Jake and Becca to get the luggage and we will sort out the cars. I want to see what Emmett got us." She said grinning.

"Fine ill go tell them." I walked away from my sister and walked towards Jake and Becca who were standing my the luggage claim.

"Guys, me and lizzie are going to sort out the cars, so you think you can get the luggage for us?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you are able to drive. Its illegal for us to learn until we are 17 back home." Becca asked me.

"Yeah its fine. We learn to drive at 16 in America. Me and Lizzie just learnt a little early that's all." I answered as I walked to the car hire desk.

I wasn't going to tell them that the age that was on my drivers licence was my actual age. That would freak them out.

Lizzie was already by the rental desk by the time I got there.

"There you are. All we need is your licence and we can get the keys. Come on women, I need to know what Emmett got us!" my sister said excitedly. She started bouncing up and down on the spot. The French women behind the desk looked slightly worried at my sisters behaviour.

I handed the women my licence and she checked it before handing it back to me.

"Very good madam. There are two cars ready for you in the rental block. Just go to the kiosk and give them this conformation letter and you will be able to get the cars. Au Revoir." The women said in a strong French accent before handing up back out licences.

She handed me a key with BMW on and Lizzie had one with Audi on. Lizzie got excited again when she saw the Audi symbol.

We met Jake and Becca by the luggage claim. Thankfully that had already got all our bags for us. Becca looked at us as we walked towards them with the keys in our hands.

"What cars did you get?" she asked us.

"Well, I got a BMW and Lizzie got a Audi. We don't know what ones yet though." I told her.

We picked up out bags and left the airport and headed for the car hire place. Once we got there, we had to give all out insurance details and out drivers licences before we could get the cars. One we had done that, the lady behind the counter told up where our cars were parked. Me and lizzie nearly ran vampire speed to out cars and we screamed when we got there.

Emmett had got Lizzie a Audi R8 in blue and I had the new BMW Z4. Jake and Becca weren't far behind us and gasped when they caught up with us.

"No way are those our cars?!" Jake asked as he looked at the BMW.

"Yeah they are! Damn I love Em at the moment." I said as I started loading some luggage into the boot of the car.

Once all the luggage was in the car, we had to decide who was riding with who. It didn't take very long to figure out that me and Jake would be in one car while Lizzie and Becca would be in another.

I was so excited about driving this car. It was nothing compared to the car that I had back in America, but it was better than anything that I would be able to drive around London.

"You ready?" I asked Jake as he sat in the passenger seat next to me I had to be honest he looked terrified.

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" he asked holding onto the seat for dear life.

"Oh course I can. don't worry its going to be fine. We will be there in a hour or so." I told him. As soon as I said that he looked at me terrified.

"It is suppose to be a 3 hour drive!" he exclaimed.

I smiled at him, showing my teeth

"Not the way me and Lizzie drive. You ready Liz!" I called out of the car so Lizzie would hear me.

"Lets go!" Lizzie yelled back impatiently.

I laughed out loud as I revved the engine as much as I could. The car be a beautiful sound as I put it into gear and drove out of the rental park. Lizzie was only a few feet behind me. I couldn't wait to get this thing out on the main motorway and see what she could do.

The slip road to the motorway was only about 5 minutes away from the airport so it didn't take me long to really open up the engine on the car.

Lizzie was still behind me when we got onto the motorway. We pretty much had 3 lanes to ourselves as we drove, only the odd car now and then.

"You fancy seeing what these cars can do?" I heard Lizzie say from her car behind me.

I didn't answer her, I just put everything into race mode and floored the gas pedal. The car sped up very quickly and sped down the road. I could hear my sister laughing from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake yelled at me as I sped down the French high way.

"Seeing what this car can do. I don't want my poor brother wasting his money. I need to use the car properly!" I told him. I looked out of the window on Jakes side and saw Lizzie speeding up by the side of me. We were both very competitive people, so loosing this little race that we were having was not an option for me. I had no idea where we were racing to, but I kept my foot on the floor all the way to the toll booth. Lizzie wasn't very happy that I had beat her, but we didn't have time to moan about it as about 15 minutes later, we were pulling up outside out house.

I knew that my grandmother liked to renovate houses, but she had out done herself this time. The chateau had to have at least 6 bedrooms in it, it was huge. Like most of the housed that I could see, it was taller rather than long. There were 4 floors to the house, with ivy growing all the way to the top of the house. Jake and Becca looked at the house with their mouth agape.

"Your parents own this house? As well as the one that you have back home?" Becca asked.

"Yeah apparently. They do have more houses in other places though." I told them. I wasn't lying. The house that we had back in the US was still under Grandpa's name so it was still ours.

After we finished gazing at the house, I pulled out the key that grandma had given me before we left and opened the door. As soon as I opened the door and walked into the passage way I gasped. There was a old oak staircase on the right hand side of the passage leading upstairs, Lizzie and Becca were the first ones to go up there while me and Jake stood still and looked around. Straight on from the passage was a large kitchen. All that was in there that we could use was the oven, fridge, sink and cupboards, but there was a large island in the middle of the room with stools around. I looked out of the window in the kitchen and noticed that there was a very large backyard with a pool. I heard Lizzie scream a little from above us, obviously she had seen the pool to. I walked out of the kitchen and into the large living room, that had a large flat screen TV, digital box, Play stations and a mountain on different DVD's and Games. Obviously Grandma had been here before we came to stock up with things for us to do.

"Naomi, you have to come and look at these rooms." Becca called from upstairs. I left the living room and ran up the stairs a little too quickly, but I don't think anyone noticed. The stairs carried on for another two floors, but I stopped on the second and looked around. There were two bedrooms on each side of the landing both with an amazing view of the garden and the country side that was around us. I couldn't believe that we were actually here. It was so beautiful.

I claimed on of the rooms for myself and called for Lizzie to come and look at the other rooms. My sister came up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind her.

"How many places like this do you think we have?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I mean, how many houses have we lived in and they were just proper houses, can you imagine how many holiday homes that we have. No wonder Emmett and Rose like to go away all the time." I said.

"I think Emmett and Rose go away for a totally different reason." My sister said. We both cringed at the image that was now in our heads.

There was a small knock at the door and Jake walked in.

"Hey, do you fancy going down to the beach. It is still light outside and it would be nice to do something on our first day here." Jake said.

"Yeah sure, let us get changed. We'll be a few minutes." I said and Jake left the room.

Me and Lizzie got out swim suits and changed quickly and went down stairs. Becca had already changed because she was waiting for us with a skirt on and a bikini top showing under the boob tube that she had on.

"You ready?" she asked, picking up the car keys and throwing them at me.

"Yeah. Jake come on we are leaving!" I called into the house. Jake appeared from the stairs in a pair of swimming trunks and a tee-shirt on.

"What you staring at Naomi?" Jake asked me as he came over and gave me a quick peck on the lips, that simple gesture sent flames through my body.

"Ok, lets go." I said to everyone walking out of the door and heading to the car. It was only the beginning of our little holiday and I was already enjoying myself.

**sooo? i will try and update this again as soon as i can, but i have other stories to write and uni work to get on with and a social life. it is hard. but i will update alot sooner that the last time. Reviews please :) **

**XXCullenXX**

**xx**


End file.
